Time Paradox Part 3: Only Time Will Tell
by RoxieDivine
Summary: Danny Phantom is dead, and now the world must learn to live without him, but can our remaining heroes defend us in this new world of darkness? Or will they need a little help from someone behind enemy lines?(This is the sequel to "Time Paradox Part 2: One in The Same" so please read it first!)
1. Prologue

**Only Time Will Tell**

 **Summary-** Danny Phantom is dead, and now the world must learn to live without him, but can our remaining heroes defend us in this new world of darkness? Or will they need a little help from someone behind enemy lines?

Find out in this final book of the heart stopping Trilogy where we learn that there cannot be a victory without a defeat.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Alright everyone this is the last book, and let me say that I am so excited about this one1 the epic battle for the fate of the world has never been so exciting! Awe who am I hanging all of my stories have the fate of the world hanging into balance. Anyways remember to please pay attention to the time frame of each chapter! The time frame will be in () at the beginning of each chapter.

As Always I thank you for reading and ask that you please review, your opinions are always a big help, and are greatly appreciated.

Now without further a due I give you the last piece of our Time Paradox Trilogy; Only Time will Tell!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **(Present Day)**

 **[Location: The Ghost Zone]**

This was it…

The moment that he would betray them all!

It was strange to him for you see The Phantom Knight had thought that his time as Dan would make this easier. And perhaps if his younger-self was not thrown into the mix it would be, however The Phantom Knight knew that young Daniel was vital to his cause. He kept him sane, he kept him human; without him The Phantom Knight would just be a new and improved version of his old self.

A monster after power and greed!

 _'That is your past.'_ A voice assured him. _'This time things will be different…you can handle this Daniel'_

It's Clockwork's, he doesn't know how, but he's sure of it, his teacher was giving him subtle hints of what to do. Guiding him to the path that he needed to take to insure the peace that the Ghosts and the Humans both rightly deserved.

The Phantom Knight clutched tightly to those words, allowing them to settle into his heart, mind, and soul. This was for the greater good, every evil he did for now on would permanently separate him from the humans. His wife, Sam, and their children would forever be out of his reach, so close, and yet so far away. No, Mankind would never forgive him for this, his name would be forever feared by any human who spoke it. However, that did not matter, what mattered was the end result.

Peace!

And though The Phantom Knight was not yet aware of what the future held, he trust that Clockwork knew what he was doing. Order would be restored to both worlds, he had to believe that, but for now his job was to cause chaos!

"My King Your People await your command." The Phantom Knight said, gesturing to the crowd of ghost before them. He had used his own army of skeletons to gather each and every ghost of the Ghost Zone, and they now stood in a huge crowd before the steps of the king's castle. Many if not all of them looked fearful, no doubt they all remember last time he got out.

The Ghost King Pariah Dark, stepped forward to address his subjects. He was disgusted with every last one of them. For many had tried helped imprison him the last time he escaped. "My worthless subjects for too long we have allowed the human world to go unchecked." He began. "So much so that we have halfas breeding hybrids into existence, and this cannot stand!"

Vlad snickered as his eyes fell on The Phantom Knight, who he know knew without a doubt was Daniel himself. _'How does it feel boy?'_ he wondered. ' _To know that all the destruction that is about to happen is because of you!'_

It felt more horrible then any words could describe, and even thought The Phantom Knight was at peace with this decision he could not help but fear for his family, his friends, especially his children. They were still young and green when it came to their powers. In fact they barley could turn into their ghosts forms at will, much less use ectoblast or ice powers to save them. They were entirely defenses, and Dani was only half trained. Regret threatens to take root, but he forced himself to push it away. There would be plenty of time for regret when this was all over.

"But now we will teach the human world a lesson they will not forget!" Pariah Dark went on. "That our people should never mix. And just in case you think the ghost boy will be saving you don't hold your breath." Pariah Dark scoffed. "The ghost boy is dead."

Several shocked noises ran through the crowd of ghost and The Phantom Knight couldn't helped but be moved by them. Sure he and the residence of the Ghost Zone rarely saw eye to eye, but it was obvious now that they held a great deal of respect for him.

 _'Never take that for granted.'_ Clockwork's voice told him. _'One day they will look to you again.'_

The Phantom Knight was not sure what he meant by those words, but then again he rarely knew what that old crow was really talking about until much later.

Vlad grinned as he continued to watch Daniel, surely the boy would attack the king. Surely he would not want him to destroy his family and love ones. In less of course he had mistaken, what if Daniel was working on his own? He had fused with Vlad's old ghost self, perhaps his evil nature consumed the boy, and now he was simply a tyrant looking for power.

Just like Vlad.

And yet he wasn't so sure.

Clockwork had smiled when The Phantom Knight had killed him, he was pleased with the outcome of Danny Phantom's "demise" as well. Why mock the enemy so openly if things were not going to turn out alright in the end?

And yet, The Phantom Knight made no move to stop them. He simply stood at his Master's right side like a loyal lap dog. _'What are you planning?'_ He wondered. _'Surely you're not about to let this happen.'_

Yes surely he would try to stop them and fail, allowing Vlad his place as the King's only hand, and still the head strong hero he once knew did nothing to even give the slightest indication that things were going wrong. He acted as if this was all according to plan, but that couldn't be right, Surely Clockwork would not force Daniel to turn his back on everything he held dear just to win the king's trust.

But he did, in truth the King was still weary of both his hands, Vlad was a known deceiver, and The Phantom Knight was an unknown element. One that seemed to just appear out of thin air, no he could not trust both of them entirely, not yet. But soon he would know which one he could truly trust, if any.

"The Ghost Boy did not believe in our vision." Pariah Dark went on. "And he paid the price, as will all who defy me." He vowed. "At this very moment your beloved council, the Observants; your precious Ancient Ones are being hunted down by my Army, and once found my Knight will end them. Allowing no one the power to trap me away ever again."

All eyes fell on him, and The Phantom Knight could feel their fear, everyone feared the unknown, and he was as mysterious as they came. Not only that, but word had already spread that he was the one to eliminate all of the King's enemies today.

That means he was the one to eliminate Clockwork, and Danny Phantom.

He had done the one thing none of them could.

And that deserved respect.

The king smiled, perhaps keeping this Knight around would fuel his efforts to some degree. His eyes shifted to Vlad, no doubt the idiot was waiting for the moment to stab him in the back, but he was not worried. He had failed last time, and he would fail again.

"I will handle him." The Phantom Knight whispered to his master, noticing his glare.

"If he steps out of line you have my permission to do so." Pariah Dark assured him.

The Phantom Knight nodded and Pariah Dark continued to address his unwilling subjects.

"This is the new order." He said. "We will purge the Earth of these half breeds, and then we will withdraw from their world forever." He said. "If the humans give us no trouble that is, if they do…" he paused and the ghost snicker relishing in the thought of spreading havoc once more.

And still The Phantom Knight did nothing.

 _'Perhaps he's waiting for the Ancients.'_ Vlad thought. Yes that had to be it, they would come to the king willingly, and then they would spring their trap.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"My King the Ancients have been captured." The Phantom Knight said, and the crowd of ghost parted like the red sea, as the skeleton guards dragged the Ancients towards the castle steps.

The Phantom Knight recognized Melk and Klem among them, and it pained him to see them like this, even if they had begged Clockwork several times to kill him. No he was not about to enjoy sending them to a world of nightmares inside his sword, but he really had no other place to keep them. For a moment he wonders how Clockwork is doing in there, but he pushes the thought away, he had to focus.

For suddenly the Ancients were before them, forced onto their knees.

"You will rue this day." Melk vowed.

"It is you who is doing the ruing." Pariah Dark said. "Knight rid me of their presence."

"As you wish my King." The Phantom Knight answered and drawled his sword.

Vlad watched as he stood before the Ancient ones, his sword at the ready to take them all out with one blow. _'He wouldn't, surely this was not Clockwork's plan,'_

And yet it was.

 _'Finish them quickly Daniel.'_ Clockwork's voice said. _'For their sake.'_

The Phantom Knight did as he was told, and in one clean blow they were all gone, absorbed into his sword to live out want ever nightmare that awaited them. He could only hope it was not as bad as the one he was living now. For now he was truly alone in this fight, and worse with all the King's enemies vanquished nothing stopped him from his next move.

Eliminating his family, and all those who stood in his way.

 _'You are not alone.'_ Clockwork's voice said. _'I am here, and I assure you, your family is fine.'_

The Phantom Knight believed his words, he had to; after all why do this if not for their sakes? Why risk everything if not for them? What was he fighting for if his family would not see past this war?

Nothing! It would all be for nothing.

The Phantom Knight raised his sword and shouted. "All hail the king!"

"All hail the king! All hail the king!" His soldiers joined in his chant, and soon all the Ghost of the Ghost Zone joined in.

 _'Well if he is Daniel he's sure putting up a convincing show.'_ Vlad thought, certainly having doubts now.

Pariah Dark raised his hand, silencing them, "And now we attack the Human realm."

"Might I suggest we use the Fenton Portal to gain accesses to the city?" Vlad asked with a sneer, waiting to see the Knight's response.

However, to his surprise it was Pariah Dark who spoke. "No I saw his memories, the Ghost Boy destroyed it before he arrived to challenge me."

"Perhaps there is another way." The Phantom Knight said, before pointing to a wolf in the Crowd of ghost. "You there, Ghost Wolf is it true that your kind can tear holes into the human world?"

The wolf, known as Wulf mutters in some foreign tongue.

"He does not speak well." Walker dared to speak up. "But yes he can."

"Then it is settled." Pariah Dark says. "You will open a Portal."

Wulf looks determined now, and shakes his head, an obvious no.

The Phantom Knight snaps his fingers and uses his telekinesis to pull the wolf towards him, he then grabs him by the throat. "You will do as your king demands filth, or you will join his enemies in your own personal hell." He squeezes tightly, until the wolf whimpers in submission and then he throws him down. "Well?" He snapped, as Wulf struggled to get to his feet.

Wulf whimpered but obeyed.

And as a new portal forms before them it is then that The Phantom Knight understands. He had to be cruel not to just earn the Kings respect, but the other ghost of the Ghost Zone as well, so no one would ever dare to threaten the balance between the two worlds again.

However, they all had to fear him for this to work, and that included the humans.

Some would call him a tyrant, while others would call him a saint, but he didn't mind. In fact thanks to his younger years as the Ghost boy he was kind of used to being both loved and hated. Just as long as his family never stopped loving him, he would be okay.

The Phantom Knight stepped aside and bowed for his King. "Master I await your command."

Pariah Dark smiles, this Knight was far greater at his job then his last, so much so that he the king had yet to get his hands dirty. As it should be, royalty such as he should not have to deal with common filth, that was why he had a right hand to begin with.

Still he could not allow his right hand to have all the fun. If Vlad felt neglected and unappreciated it would no doubt only fuel his already growing plans to over throw him.

"Why don't you allow Plasmius to handle this one?" He suggested.

Vlad smiled. "Yes Knighty learn to share will you?" He mused. "My such a glory hog am I right?"

"Careful." Pariah Dark warned. "The actions he just made are a perfect example of why he is the Knight, and you are just a general."

"Of my Army." The Phantom Knight added rather boastfully.

Pariah Dark smiled slyly. "Yes it is your army, so give the order."

Vlad could not help but show his disgust, he was not equal, but below Daniel!?

 _"I wouldn't count my chickens before they're hatched."_ Clockwork's words from earlier that day rang back in his ears. _"In my experience the student always succeeds the teacher."_

Well what do you know, the old crow was actually right.

Vlad swallowed his pride and managed to kneel before the enemy. "Please tell me what your demands are oh great Knight?"

The Phantom Knight could not help but chuckle, even though Vlad's tone was obviously a mocking one, seeing him kneeling at his feet was nice.

Pariah Dark was also smiling, perhaps both of them could be useful, yes if nothing else their constant fighting to prove to him who was more deserving would at least be entertaining. Yes watching them fight like dogs for his favor was greatly enjoyable. So naturally he would encourage said behavior.

"You will go forth and lead the ghostly army, you will search the Earth For any half breeds and eliminate them." The Phantom Knight ordered.

"And The Fenton's?" Vlad dared to ask.

"I will handle the greater threat." The Phantom Knight told him. "Besides they have already proven to be too much for you."

Vlad growled lowly at the obvious blow, but remembered to keep his pride in check…well just barely. "As you wish my grace." He answered before addressing the ghost before him. "Well you heard him." He spat "Go earn your worth!" And with that he led the ghost through the portal.

Leaving The Phantom Knight alone with the enemy.

"You have served me well thus far." Pariah Dark said.

"Thank you master." The Phantom Knight said with a small bow.

"Now continue to do so. Eliminate the family of the Ghost boy, and then we can finally put this matter to bed."

"Yes my King." The Phantom Knight answered before he motioned for his army to move. They obeyed, some even carried a throne for the King. Which Pariah Dark sat upon before they continued to march on.

The Phantom Knight led them with strong, and confident strides. This was it, he would finally face his family, and he could only hope they were ready.

"Well ready or not." He whispered. "Here I come…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon.

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	2. The End is Here!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Danny Phantom

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long silence guys but I assure you these stories have not been forgotten, Life just got in the way like it always does, but hey I'm back and still kicking so let's get started!

 **PS:** I'm sure we all remember Danny's evil future, at the Beginning of the Episode The Ultimate Enemy. Well we all know Valerie already knew Dark Dan, but we never explored how she met his dark side before the day he took down the shields and destroyed the portals. We also never explored how Val's dad lost his arm, So long story short this is what I believe happened when Dan first took over the world. The only difference is All of Danny's family, and friends are still alive along with a few extra characters, and Dan is now the Phantom Knight. Anyway thought I'd give you guys a heads up.

Thanks for reading, and please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The End is Here!**

 **(Present Day)**

Disaster,

It came without warning, and it came without prejudice, and more importantly it came with the bitter knowledge that their hero had lost this day.

"This just in." A new reporter spoke on the morning news. "We are getting reports of ghost wreaking havoc all over the world. What could this mean? And more importantly the question on everyone else's mind: Where is Danny Phantom!"

Chaos swarmed around her, but all she could do was sit in the middle of her living room floor wondering how this could happen.

This just couldn't be happening, no she refused to believe he was gone.

However, Sam could think of no other reason for what she was seeing. All over the world an mass of Ghost were loose. And in the mist of that Army, Vlad Plasmius, he was out, and somehow his powers had returned.

Alarms sounded around her, as panic flooded the streets, and still Sam Fenton felt numb to the events around her. She was so confused, She knew Danny had to be gone, there was no there explanation for the chaos around her, and yet...her heart was not broken, if he were dead surely her heart would believe it to be true. Sam looked out her window to see that the ghost shield had been raised, and several ghost were banging on the shield trying to get in, despite the unpleasant electric shock it would cause their bodies.

They were safe, for now. Yes, Amity Park was safe, but Sam knew that the rest of the world need them. It took them 10 years to build the shield around their city, and the rest of the world was not yet protected. No doubt someone would have to go out there and stop this but who?

As if on cue her young adorable children stomped into the room, DJ wore a look of pride on his face, and Lilith clutched her Danny Phantom plushy tight.

"It's not right!" DJ pouted, stomping his foot in denial. "Daddy would never let himself lose, He's alive and he's gonna come out of the Ghost Zone any second now. You'll see."

"He is coming back?" Lilith asked, her violet eyes full of fear and worry. "Right Mommy?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted, wrapping her arms around them as they came close. "I just don't know."

"Everything's gonna be okay." A small girl about Lilith's age said, she had dark skin, and long curly black hair, like her mother. "My mommy is out there right now, and she'll find him." She assured them.

Sam took the little girl in her arms as well and held her tight. "I hope so." She whispered, not really knowing just how much she'd come to hate this stamen later on.

* * *

She had hoped today would never come,

Valerie Foley bit her lip as she and her husband Tucker race towards the edge of the Ghost shield and, even more closer to the enemy. Several ghost hovered all around them, on the other side of the shield banging on it, demanding to be let in! And that wasn't the worse of it! Reports were coming in all over the world, ghost were showing up everywhere rounding up the humans it was obvious that they were looking for something, but what? She shook her head at the thought, she couldn't even begin to think about that; not when her baby girl was out there.

Abigale Foley (Or Abby for short) was a spitting image of her mother, and Valerie knew that if she turned her back for one minute. Abby and her marry band of misfits would be in more trouble than they could ever imagine.

"It's gonna be okay Val." Tucker assured her, as his hand reached out for hers, she took it and for a brief moment they held on to each other as they continued to run down the chaos ridden streets. "Well stop them." He said.

"We have to!" Valerie shouted as her father's image appeared on the communicator.

"Valerie there is too many of them. We have to come together and make a stand." He said.

She knew he was Right, however she also knew that she needed Sam, not him. "Sorry dad I need you to watch the kids, Get Sam out her on the double."

"Right of course." Her dad answered looking somewhat sad.

Valerie knew he wanted to help, but Sam had been fighting ghost longer than he had, and she needed her experience.

"Uh guys we have a problem." Dani's voice said, as it came through the communicator.

"What is it now?" Tucker asked.

"Turn around and see for yourself." Dani's voice said.

Valerie and tucker turned to see their worst nightmare, standing there in all his ghostly glory was the ghost king. He was hovering over the shield, his merry band of ghostly followers had stopped bounding the shield at his arrival. "If he's here then-" Tucker said, then stopped finding it hard to finish.

"Dani…" Valerie whispered.

"I know." Dani said, her voice was shaking. "Dad…" She whispered. "I'm sorry…"

There is a long silence, and then Jack Fenton's voice is heard over the Comm link. "He'll pay, every last one of them will…just…don't tell your mother, I don't think she could take it."

"Why do I feel like Vlad somehow had a hand in this?" Jazz's voice asked.

"That's because he did." Sam's voice said, she sounded horsed, and raspy…she was still crying. "He's on the TV right now, destroying the next town over."

"Sam I'm…" Tucker tried to find the words.

He couldn't, none of them could.

"Look guys we have to focus." Dani's voice broke through the Comm. "We can morn for Him later. But for now we have to stop this." She reminded them.

Valerie seemed to nod an agreement. "Dad get to the kids, Sam get out here, and Dani since you're the closest, Stall them until the rest of us get there."

"On it!" Dani answered and shot off towards the enemy, she knew she was no match, but if she could get the King to start talking, maybe she could buy them some time. As she grew closer she noticed many familiar faces, but there was one face she did not know. It was a white knight, with Ghostly green eyes peering out of his helmet, he held the Soul Shredder by his side. "Looks like the king's got a new Knight, and it looks like he means business."

"I see him." Valerie said eyeing the Knight, she could tell just by the way he carried himself that he was evil and bold, and above he was loyal to his king. "We'll be getting no help from him." She said.

"I don't think we'll be getting help from any of them." Tucker said. "Think about it, where is the Council, and Clockwork he's not here either!"

"They must already be gone." Sam said.

"Then how are we going to stop him?" Jazz asked the obvious.

It was obvious, they wouldn't and still they had to try.

Sam pulled out her Fenton Blaster, as Valerie's father burst through the door, and into the living room.

"Go now!" He said. "We haven't much time."

Sam turned to her kids, and embraced them one more time. "Please stay here." She begged.

"We will." DJ told her. "Promise."

Sam squeezed them close before she hugged Abby once more.

"Abigale you stay put now you hear me?" Sam whispered.

Abby nodded.

"Good." Sam said, turning to Valerie's Dad. "This we'll be over soon." She vowed, and with that she raced out of the door and out of sight.

Damon Gray sighed deeply as she did, he wanted to do so much more to help, but someone had to watch the kids.

Too bad said kids had plans all their own.

"Well aren't you gonna do something?" DJ asked.

Damon watched as the trio turned towards him, a look of seriousness on their faces. "Now kids." He said. "You promised, your parents."

"I lied." DJ said, before grabbing him, and turning intangible.

Damon screamed as they sank through the floor and landed in the weapons vault below.

"You'll be safe here." DJ said, before going back up through the ceiling.

"NO!" Damon yelled and ran for the door, only to see his worse fears. "Jack how many times have we told you to put a handle on the inside of this vault!"

"Sorry Damon." Jack's voice said. "I knew I was forgetting something this morning."

"Never mind the kids are up to their usual shenanigans, and it's gonna take me a while to break out of this door." Damon said as he pulled a weapon from the rack closes to him and began firing. "Find them, and whatever you do don't tell their mother's."

"Roger!" Jack said, and raced towards the house. "Maddie the kids are at it again." He whispered.

"Jack do not let them leave the safety of midtown!" Maddie's voice came through. The shield generator on the west side is down, there is no protection over there. I repeat the ghost are coming through."

"Quarantine off the area." Tucker said. "And get the backups on."

"We'll do, you just focus on the ghost king, and Jack find you know what before you know who finds out!" Maddie ordered.

"On my way honey." Jack assured her,

* * *

 ** _-To be continued_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next chapter will be up soon.

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	3. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom**

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry again for the long silence guys. But it was necessary, the good news is I'm taking the rest of the summer off from school so hopefully I will actually have time to write and updates will happen more frequently. With that said thanks for reading, and please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Battle Begins**

 **(Present Day)**

 **[Back with Dani…]**

All she had to do was get him talking and buy everyone some time, still Dani couldn't help but feel nervous as she drew closer to the ghost king. This would be the first time she defended the town on her own and honestly she didn't know if she was ready.

Still she had to try!

"Aw see I told you the place is infested with half breeds." Pariah Dark spoke as she drew closer.

"Yes Sire." The Phantom Knight answered respectfully, but it was obvious that while he was loyal to the king that he didn't really care that half breeds existed. "That's close enough filth." He warned as Dani came within earshot.

Dani stopped as the Phantom Knight drew his sword defensively. "Leave this place now!" She demanded.

"You have no right addressing his majesty in such away." The Phantom Knight growled reading to strike.

"His majesty has no domain here!" Dani snapped, and though she addressed the king properly it was obvious that she did not see him as her king at all. "This is the world of the living!" She tried to look as if she was in control of the situation, but she was freaking out on the inside. Danny always made this look so easy. She on the other hand had to work at it, too often Dani had allowed her emotions to guide her in battle.

Apparently the Phantom Knight had the same problem because he readied his sword for a deadly blow. "How dare you-"

"No she's right." Pariah Dark said shocking them both. "This is not my domain." He agreed.

The Phantom Knight put his sword away as the king continued to speak. He knew he was coming off as too loyal, but he had no choice, it was the only way to trick the king into thinking he was not a threat. He looked to Daniele and a since of pride surged through him. She had grown so much since the last time he saw her.

He knew this wasn't really true, that he had only saw her just this morning, but that morning already felt like a century away.

"You'll have to forgive my new Knight." The king went on. "He is eager to prove his worth." He reasoned. "I do not wish to cause the humans any trouble." He said. "It is you I wish to address."

"Me?" Dani asked.

"Your kind sickens me." Pariah Dark snapped. "I will eliminate you, and the offspring of the Ghost boy and then be done with this world." He told her.

"No I won't let you!" Dani screamed preparing for a fight.

"Fight if you must." Pariah Dark said. "But if you truly cared for this world then you would do it a favor and die."

His words cut deep, they were meant to, however Dani did not dwell on it, she had to do whatever she could to stop this. Sure she would gladly sacrifice her life for this town, but Lilith and DJ were just kids, they deserved to live. She had to protect them, which shouldn't be too hard, all she had to do was stall them until the shield was up and running again then the twins would be safe.

"Dani we'll hurry we promise." Tucker said, her communicator was still on, so he heard everything that was just said.

They all had.

"Just keep them busy." Valerie said. "We're making our way to the backup shields now." She fired off her blaster as she spoke. Several ghost had flooded through thanks to the failed tower on the west side. She knew they should have checked the shields more often for malfunctions, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. However, she couldn't dwell on that now she had work to do.

They all did.

"Dani hang in there." Sam shouted her blaster at the ready. "Jazz and I are on the way!"

"Just stall them!" Jazz added. She and Sam had met up shortly after Sam had left the twins at home. And were now heading towards the west side to help Tucker and Valerie, but were quickly changing direction as she spoke. "Sorry Tucker you guys are on your own."

"Copy that!" Tucker said with a smile to Valerie.

"Looks like it's just the two of us." Valerie said.

"So much for date night hu?" Tucker joked.

"You kidding?" Valerie laughed. "This is the best date we've had in weeks."

Tucker laughed as he aimed his blaster at another ghost. "Man they just keep coming!"

"We're almost there!" Valerie said more to the Comm link then Tucker. "Just hold them off a little longer."

"Got it!" Dani said as her fist began to glow green as she readied herself for battle.

"Knight, get rid of this filth." Pariah Dark ordered.

The Phantom Knight snickered, and something about that small laugh sounds familiar to Dani, but she can't place where she's heard it.

"Gladly." He mused, and with that he made his first blow…

* * *

 **(Back with Abby)**

She knew it had been stupid to leave the house before they even tried, but she couldn't just sit and do nothing. Abby Foley took the lead as the three kids raced down the chaotic streets, most of the town residents were retreating to the underground bunkers. Each bunker was equipped with their own ghost shield, and had been created for instances like this. With the ghost shield around the town down for the moment these bunkers were the last safe place besides the Fenton home.

And they had every right to flee, several ghost had gotten threw from the west side and DJ and Lilith were both doing their best to fin them off. The twins had very minimal powers though, nothing but an ecto-blast and flying to call their own, and even those weren't always so reliable. Luckily Abby had her own weaponry for the fight, scratch that these were her mom's weapons from the old gear she had received from Vlad Masters, Abby had even learn how to reprogram the suit to fit someone of her age rather than her mom's.

Valerie of course got her new suit built by Maddie, which carried the logo DP, like the rest of the group. She had told Danny that she didn't feel right wearing it now that they were on the same team. Abby on the other hand had no problem with wearing the suit and Valerie was constantly hiding it from her daughter. Of course she tried to destroy the suit, but soon learned the task was impossible. So she resulted to hiding it, however her hiding spots were never good enough. Abby always ended up finding it, and it was a good thing she did because like always the three little trouble makers had bit off more than they could chew.

"They're everywhere!" Lilith screamed as DJ blasted at an oncoming horde of ghost, most of them flew past them, but one noticed the children as the threat they were.

"I am the box ghost beware." The box ghost shouted throwing several boxes their way.

"At least this one's easy." Abby said and began to aim at the ghost.

"Easy?" The box ghost shouted, obviously insulted. "How dare you call me easy, let's see how you handle my storm of fragile packages!"

Said packages began to whorl around them like a hurricane of boxes, sadly Abby was right, the box ghost was so easy that three little kids could handle him with relative ease.

Lilith fired an ecto-blast from his front, as Dj did the same from behind, giving Abby enough time to pull out her Fenton Thermos and suck the pathetic ghost right up.

"One down." Abby whispered as they stopped to catch their breath.

DJ allowed himself to fall on his butt in exhaustion "We're almost their right?" He asked hopefully. Man he was really starting to regret not listening to Aunt Dani during their training lessons, but then again Aunt Dani wasn't the best teacher. Not that it was her fault, no it was simply hard to teach when she was still learning herself.

Lilith couldn't agree more, "We have to keep moving, Abby's parents will need all the help they can get."

The west side tower isn't far from here." Abby assured them. "Well go, hang back out of sight, and cover them if they need it."

The twins nodded, Abby beginning a year older than them was naturally in charge of the group.

"Okay let's go!" DJ said as he managed to get to his feet again, the girls nodded and just like that the three trouble makers were off on their quest once more.

Minutes later Jack Fenton brings up the rear breathing heavily. "Boy those sprouts are fast." He said, heaving slightly. "Jack you've defiantly let yourself go this time." He whispered to himself, patting his fat belly. He was starting to regret the fact that he had doughnuts for breakfast again this morning. "Damon my man how's it coming."

"Oh it's getting there." Damon Gray said with a grunt as he hauled yet another weapon off of the shelf and blasted it at the vault door. "I'm almost out." This was true sure the vault door was thick, but a few blast from the ecto-laser cannons had begun to weaken the area were the handle should be on the other side. If he could cut threw it, the door should open; he just needed a little more fire power. "Found the kids."

"Right behind them." Jack assured him. "They're headed towards Tucker and Valerie."

"Darn kids, should have known they'd pull something like this." Damon said as he made two final shots. He smiled as he finally broke the the thick door causing the handle on the outside to clatter to the floor. Damon pushed hard on the heavy door and it slid open just far enough for him to squeeze threw. "I'm on my way, don't lose those kids!"

"Got it!" Jack answered confidently, and continued racing after them without any knowledge that danger was far closer then he could ever imagen.

* * *

 **(Back with Vlad…)**

He knew he could not afford to get on the king's bad side so early in the game. Still Vlad knew that there were no half ghost here. He looked around the wretched town before him with utter discuss as the skeleton army terrorized the locals. Vlad could care less about this town, so much so that he didn't even bother to learn the name. Why bother? The fight was not here, it was with Daniel.

So without giving it much thought Vlad deserted his post over the skeleton army and headed back towards his prey. After all there was only one place in the world with half breeds, and that place was Amity Park.

"I hope you're ready for me Daniel" He mused "because only one of us is leaving this battle alive."

* * *

 ** _-To be continued_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next chapter will be up soon.

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	4. Dani VS Danny?

**Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom**

 **Author's Notes:** Here we are again, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dani VS Danny?**

 **[Back with Jack]**

He knew the kids were right in front of him, what he didn't expected was the company of an old friend. A friend that had long ago revealed himself to be the enemy.

A loud beep came from a device in his waist belt, it was the Fenton Finder 2.0. A newer model of the Fenton Finder 1, a device that used ecto-signatures to track ghost. However, this new version of the device was smaller and sleeker. This was because Earth's satellites had been modified to track the ghost for them. Before sending the information to Fenton Finder 2.0. Allowing Jack to get updates in real time, and scan at a wider rage, and according to the Fenton Finder 2.0…

A big one was coming!

A very powerful ghost was about to cross paths with the kids, and his ecto-signature was very familiar. Jack's eyes narrowed, as he held the Fenton Bazooka at the ready. This device's if shot created temporary portals to the Ghost Zone that suck in nearby ghost. "Vlad." He whispered darkly.

Thainks to the COMM links staying open between all members of the DP group, Jack had overheard Sam talking about how Vlad was out of prison, and even worse had his powers back. _'He'll kill the kid's for sure.'_ He thought. And then he said more profoundly. "Not on my watch."

Meanwhile Abby, DJ, and Lilith had lost track of Valerie and Tucker, and while DJ would love to blame the random ghost attacks for their predicament the truth was obvious.

Abby had a terrible since of direction!

"I was sure they were this way!" Abby exclaimed.

Maybe they took a turn too fast for us to see." Lilith suggested.

"Does it matter?" DJ asked as he kicked a nearby wall. "We lost them! We never get to have any fun!"

"And you won't." Jack said as he raced towards them, this was bad, this was really bad. Jack looked down at the Fenton Finder, the enemy was almost on top of them. "We have to go." He urged. "A big one is coming!"

Before anyone could ask what he meant a soft chuckle came from behind him.

"A big one you say?" The voice asked in a Wisconsin accent. "And here I thought I lost so much weight. Jack you wound me, and I thought we were friends."

"Friends?" Jack snapped as he turned to face him, standing in front of the children protectively; weapon at the ready. "Friends?" Oh he did not just go there.

"My oh my." He mused. "Are those Daniel's children?" He moved closer. "I've heard so much about them."

"Stay back!" Jack warned.

"Or what you buffoon?" Vlad scoffed. "You'll actually defeat me at something?"

Jack smiled as he formed two fist, it was then that Vlad noticed that Jack was wearing the Fenton Ghost Gloves, a weapon that had proven useful for him when Vlad had been rendered helpless. "You fool you actually think you can handle me?" He spat. "I am no mere mortal now, I have left my humanity behind, and have embraced my true calling."

Jack was stunned, and even though there was no denying it he couldn't believe it.

The Fenton Finder beeped again, and Abby took it out of Jack's shocked hands. "That's weird the Fenton Finder says he's full ghost."

"But Dad said you were a half ghost, he took your powers." DJ shouted moving up to hover beside Jack.

"Kids stay behind me." Jack warned.

"The era of Half-breeds is done." Vlad cackled. "And soon you will meet the same fate as your dear daddy met." He laughed, enjoying the look of loss on their faces, sure he could tell them Daniel was still alive, but what was the fun in that?

No the pain on Jack's face was much more enjoyable.

"You should have heard the way he screamed in pain, and begged for his life like a coward." Vlad laughed.

"My father is no coward!" DJ charged.

"NO!" Jack yelled, but he was too slow, thankfully someone had their back this day.

Vlad laughed as he readied a an attack using his ability of Ecto-Energy Constructions, Vlad was able to create a sword made out of pure Ecto energy and strike.

It was a blow that would have most certainly killed DJ, a boy who had no control over his Intangibility would not been able to avoid this blade, at the speed he was coming.

However, before Vlad could finish the attack something hit him trapping him in a green ecto-net.

Jack's look of dread turned into a smile as he sees Damon Gray standing there with a Fenton Grappler in hand. The Fenton Grappler shot net's at ghost, and held them down so that they could be trapped in a Fenton thermos, but a powerful ghost like Vlad would not stay down for long.

"Hurry Kids go with Damon and-" Jack's order came too late.

Vlad shot up, ripping himself from the net and using his sword to disarm the enemy, literally.

Damon screamed as his arm was cut clean off.

Abby covered her eyes in horror, as DJ and Lilith seemed to look on in shock, and somewhat disbelief.

"You worthless mortals have gotten on my last nerves." He turns to Jack and raises his sword once more. "I'll kill you all myself and finally I will be rid of –" He froze as a loud scream from Jack's COMM link interrupts him it's one he knows all too well.

He smiles. "Daniel." He whispered, but not too quietly that Jack could not hear him.

"Sorry Jack old friend, but It would appear something more pressing has caught my attention, perhaps we can play more…" He chuckled. "Next time." And with that he teleported away.

For a moment all was silent.

It didn't last long!

"Oh my god Grandpa!" Abby screamed.

"No!" Jack yelled. "Abby go get your mother now!" he ordered.

"But…" Abby looks like a dear in the headlights.

"Go…to…the…west…wing tower." Damon ordered her, his words cut off by gasp of pain. "It's right across from the fruity frozen yogurt stand you like so much." He gasped louder. "Do you remember?"

Abby racked her mind for the memory, at such a young age she should have been too overcome with shock to think. However, Abby was the daughter of the two most brilliant minds in Amity Park. And it was because of this that Jack was sending her, her brain could cope where others could not.

"I…I think so." She managed.

"Then go now!" Jack ordered. "And bring her back here we need her help!"

Abby blinks, almost as if she didn't hear him.

"Abby go now!" Jack shouted again, and this Abby turned and run, and to Jack's relief she turned in the right direction.

His only hope now was that she would make in time.

"Jack..." Damon whispered.

"Don't speak." Jack warned as he ripped off the top of his jump suit in hopes of using it to somehow stop the bleeding.

"But he said Daniel." Damon said.

"No..." Jack shook his head. "He must of said Daniele." he thought out loud. but even as he said it he knew it was wrong, because that scream sounded an awful lot like Danny's War cry!

* * *

 **[Back with Dani…]**

She wasn't sure what was throwing her off about this new Knight,

No that wasn't entirely true.

Dani dodged the Phantom Knight's frist blow, and for some reason the move seemed familiar. In fact it was very familiar, Danny would often start with a mock charge during their training. They had spared with each other for years now, and he always stated off with a move that was easy to fin off.

Of course, Danny had done this to insure that she was paying attention, before going all out.

But why was this Knight giving her a fair fight?

He could have taken her out with that blow, but he didn't…

Pariah Dark had also notice this, and was wondering the same thing. "Why does he toy with it?" He asked himself out loud.

"Perhaps guarding your motionless form without a single upset has made him restless." Vlad offered his opinion as he bowed before him. "I am here to report my findings." He said.

"Let me guess this is the only location half-breeds dwell." Pariah Dark said calmly.

"You knew?" Vlad asked amazed.

"Yes." Pariah Dark answered. "As did you, and yet you fulfilled the meaningless task anyways. Why?"

"Because my King, your knight told me to." Vlad answered with a sneer "The question is did he know that he was sending me on a wild goose chase?"

Pariah Dark chuckled. "Perhaps." He said, adding fuel to an already growing fire. Oh yes he knew Vlad's intentions, Vlad wished to kill him; replace him even. It was his new Knight that he knew nothing of. Did his New Knight have a hidden agenda?

If so then Vlad's jealousy and ill intentions would keep him distracted for some time.

And if not well the two's bickering was still quiet entertaining.

Vlad snickered as he watched Dani deliver a blow of her own, at the age of 22 the girl had come a long way for her days of taking up space in Vlad's lab. "So she had developed Ice powers now?" he said out loud as she threw ice daggers at her target.

"Yes, it would appear these half breeds have an array of powers." Pariah Dark said idly.

"Is that why you want them dead?" Vlad asked so boldly. "Because they have a large assortment of power like yourself?"

Pariah Dark smiled, Vlad had asked a very dangerous question, a very dangerous question indeed. "Are you implying that I fear them?"

"Of course not." Vlad laughed. "I mean only a fool would think such a thing."

"Yes." Pariah Dark mused. "A fool indeed."

"Well if I've insulted you so. Why not kill me." Vlad wagered. He knew he was playing a deadly game, put his past experience with the King had taught him that his ghostly highness never really likes to raise a finger. No, he rather leave the work to his Knight while the King himself took all the credit.

Pariah Dark laughed openly this time, yes most entertaining indeed. "I'd watch my tongue." He warned. "My new Knight is a lot less tolerating then my first."

"So I've noticed." Vlad agreed. So the King knew his true intentions, but did not care for them. This was both a good and bad thing. It was good because it meant that while Pariah Dark knew Vlad was plotting against him he planned to do nothing. This allowed Vlad to move a little more freely. However, this was also bad.

Why?

Because if Pariah Dark was doing nothing it could mean only one thing. He trusted his Knight to save him.

He trusted Daniel, which was a big problem for obvious reasons. However, Vlad was reluctant to tell the King the truth about his new Knight. For if he did he'd have to explain this fusion thing, and that would ruin everything. Not just for Daniel but Vlad himself. You see Vlad figured that a powerful King like Pariah Dark couldn't be destroyed.

This would explain why the council locked him away, and now that the sarcophagus was gone fussing with Pariah Dark might be their only chance. Still, even that was not a guarantee win, fusion was a two edge sword. Either side; Pariah Dark or Daniel could be the victor when their minds battled for dominance. And once Pariah Dark knew what was going on his chances of winning would increase.

And this was why Vlad said nothing, it would decrease his chances of winning as well.

So instead he would fight it out with Daniel, a boy who weather he liked it or not was his legacy. And the winner would take on the king. However, if he was being honest Vlad was not sure if he could beat Daniel in his current form. After all it was obvious Pariah Dark feared half-breeds, and rightfully so.

Most ghost like the Box Ghost, and the Lunch Lady, and even Technus, had one ability. Whether it be controlling food, boxes, or technology it was only one power. However, Half-breeds had multiple powers, powers which they seemed to keep after death. Vlad was living proof of that. He still had all of his powers from the time he was a half-breed. Still Danny was more than a Half-breed now.

He was a full-grown half-breed that had fused with not one, but two ghost already.

 _'_ _Perhaps I should fuse with a few myself.'_ He realized.

Meanwhile, The Phantom Knight was in a pickle of his own.

How was he supposed to protect Dani, and give his new master a good show at the same time?

 _'_ _Where's Clockwork's suggestive powers when I need them?'_ He growled inwardly. _'What no whispers of "follow your instincts" or "Trust the teachings of a teacher who taught you nothing!"'_

He could almost feel Clockworks eyes on him, yes the old crow was watching, and yet he said nothing.

 _'_ _Some problems are not as great as they appear.'_ The old crow's voice whispered.

 _'_ _Cryptic and not the least bit helpful.'_ The Phantom Knight scoffed out loud as he delivered another blow. _'As useless as always! What a surprise-NOT.'_ Forget it, he need to focus on this fight, as bad as an idea as it was the Phantom Knight was trying to tell Dani who he was by not saying anything at all.

Instead he used moves that he usually used during their sparing lessons, to Pariah Dark he would look like a cat playing with a mouse. Yes, an over confident feline playing with his food, but what he was really doing was telling the mouse that he wasn't cat, but an over grown mouse himself.

But would Dani get the message, she could be so…dare he say it?

Dense sometimes, or perhaps dense was too harsh. Maybe headstrong or not as aware of the obvious.

Yes that's it she was utterly clueless.

And she was!

The Phantom Knight's moves only confused her. And what was so confusing about them you might ask?

How about the fact that they were not his own. No, these were Danny's moves, she was sure of it! This was exactly how he would train her back in the frozen land, Frostbite and his people called home. Since it was too dangerous to train Danni in the Earth Realm. The Yeti, snow beast known as Frostbite had allowed Danny to train her in the ice lands as he had once done himself.

But, how would the Phantom Knight know these moves?

Had he been spying on them?

No, Frostbite would have known if there was an intruder in his land, so how did he know?

Dani decided to get to the bottom of this sooner rather than later.

But how?

Simple, she'd try one last move, one that she had only shown Danny, and one that only he would know how to respond to.

It was risky, and it could back fire on her, but she had to try.

She smiled as she began to feel the power flow through, before this power had emerged, Dani had believed that she would have the same powers as Daniel, after all she was his clone. But this move hinted at the fact that Daniele may have a power that is all her own, one that Daniel will never have.

How was this possible?

No one was sure, but Tucker had a theory; Since Daniele was 2 years younger than Danny, Daniele had "received" her powers at a younger age. This would allow more time for changes to occur since she was still growing. Danny However, was almost a full grown adult and had less time for changes to occur, which means Daniele should theoretically develop more powers then Danny.

Even Vlad who became a Half-ghost as an adult in college was proof of this theory. There were powers that Danny had that Vlad did not. For example, His Ghostly Wail, Ice powers, and making his own portal into the ghost zone. Vlad did not have these abilities, and his age could have been a large factor to why that is. However, like her brother's new powers were very dangerous to use, Dani had no control over this new gift, and without Danny's knowledge on the subject she was pretty much left to her own devices in learning how it worked.

Dani took a moment to look behind her, the City of Amity Park was there over her shoulder, and as long as the Phantom Knight stayed in front of her, she should be okay.

"Should" being the key word.

The Phantom Knight's widen eyes widen as he saw Dani touched her pointing fingers and thumbs together, as if she was about to perform a diamond push up. _'She wouldn't do that here…would she?'_

Dani notices his shock and smiles. _'So he does know what's coming.'_ She focused all her might on her hands and a green light began to glow from them. _'Well let's see how he handles it.'_

Vlad's eyes widen into golf balls as he watched the scene play out before him. Daniele was performing a move he had never seen before. Dani had produced a green force from her hands, and as it grew bigger he realized what it was.

It was a green vortex, a black hole!

Dani screamed as the Vortex grew stronger, this was the hard part. Yes, forming the vortex was easy. But controlling it; that was a whole other ball game! The green swirling vortex was so powerful, Dani felt like the force alone would rip her into pieces. And that wasn't the scary part. The black hole in the center was not a ghost portal. So the things it sucked up was not thrown into the Ghost World.

No, anything that got sucked up never came out again!

It was as if Dani had access to her own pocket dimension, kind of like how the Soul Shredder had its own special place in which it tortured all those who were stabbed by it. Or at least that was Tucker's theory, but without testing it he'd never know. And Danny refused to let Dani do it again, she was forbidden to ever use this move for any reason!

But Dani had to see this through, why?

Because luckily her brother and teacher Danny had faced this move once, and had successfully disarmed the vortex. True he had done it by pure luck, but if the Phantom Knight had truly been spying on them this whole time then he would have seen how it was done.

And yet that theory still didn't feel right.

Both of them would have sensed the Knight if he was close enough to spy on their training lessons.

So how did this guy know hers and Danny's every move?

It was almost as if he was Danny…

Daniel watched in utter amazement as the Phantom Knight handled the situation with ease.

Or what appeared to be ease, but really The Phantom Knight was just too furious to notice. ' _How could she use this so close to town?'_ He screamed inwardly. _'If she's thrown off balance the force could turn her right in it's direction!'_

Dani watched as the Knight allowed the vortex to will him closer to her. Danny had explained to her that the vortex was much like a riptide. Fighting its pull was impossible, you had to let it take you along for the ride. Only when you were much closer to the center could you actually save yourself. However, timing was everything, if the Phantom Knight missed his moment, then he would be gone forever.

The Phantom Knight's eyes narrowed as he drew closer to the eye of the vortex, the black hole screamed for his destruction. No literally it howled with a force so strong it was almost animal like in nature. And the Phantom Knight had no trouble imagining a beast on the other side of the Vortex waiting to gobble him up.

Still, he ignored that for now, along with his anger towards Dani. The girl was most certainly dense, and head strong and unaware of the obvious!

 **ABSOLUTELY CLUELESS!**

However, that was not his concern, at the moment he had to focus, the moment was at hand.

And what was this moment you might ask, well right before the vortex gobbled you up and spit you out who knows where; there is a moment. One millisecond where Dani's head is in perfect view, and perfect rang of a head shot.

However, getting one was not easy, in fact Danny was probably the only one who could do it.

He could only hope his King would not translate this the wrong way.

 _'_ _He has no way out.'_ Dani thought with a smile. _'Only Danny can stop this move.'_

And the Phantom Knight was about to prove why.

You see only an idiot would try to hit Dani in the head, the force would knock her off balance and send her, and the vortex spinning out of control. The Phantom Knight knows this, because that is what he did last time, but doing so had bought him time to think of his next move.

This time he didn't need to think.

He just did.

"Please let my master be in a good mood" he thought out loud and with that he produced a ghost portal!

Dani nearly screamed in surprised as she saw it, the portal appeared right in front of the vortex, since the Phantom Knight was right in front of it, it was in perfect alignment, allowing the Phantom Knight to fall right in it.

Vlad smiled as the Phantom Knight reappeared behind Dani through another portal and hit her with the butt of his sword. He looked at Pariah Dark knowingly, a smile widely stretched across his face. "Well looks like the all too loyal Knight of yours is so worried about your safety that he failed to mention that he can produce his own portal." He scoffed. "Or perhaps it's not your safely that concerns him."

Pariah Dark's eyes narrowed. _'And so the plot thickens.'_ He thought half-heartedly.

Dani screamed as the butt of the sword hit her head, the blow was strong enough to knock her out a brief moment, causing the Vortex to collapse.

"How?" She whispered as she fell like comic towards the Earth below. "How did you do that?" She produced a crater as she landed on the street below.

The Phantom Knight followed her down, she was barely conscience, but she was awake enough to hear his response. "Didn't I forbid you to ever use that move again?" He asked.

"You…?" She asked. "But Danny forbid…" She looked at him through half squinted eyes as if for the first time. "Danny?" She asked.

The Phantom Knight smiled as he raised his sword. "Took you long enough." He spat. Not out of disgust, but because ridding through that vortex was no picnic, and being ripped out of it and into a ghost portal was just as equally painful.

"How?" She asked.

"You're smart." He mused, doing his best to keep his evil character, his master was defiantly angry, and most likely watching. "You'll figure it out." And with that he raised his sword for one final blow…

Only to scream in agony as Amity Park's ghost shield finally switched on!

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**


	5. A Battle Lost

**Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom**

 **Author's Notes:** So a lot of moments that happened in the future from book two are going to be coming to pass in the next few chapters, so don't get confused. Okay book 3 is 10 years later than book 1 and 2. So everything that happened in those two books **10 years in the future** is going to happen here, or at least a twisted version of it since Danny and Clockwork have altered time so much.

For example, Damon is still going to lose his arm, but how will be slightly different.

Anyway thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 5-A Battle Lost**

 **[Back with Abby]**

She was running,

Running as fast as her feet would carry her, but deep down she knew it was not fast enough.

Her granddaddy was bleeding on the ground somewhere, and all because she couldn't stay put. They should have never left the house. The three of them knew that, but hearing stories about how their parents were teenage super heroes kind of went to their heads.

Abby took a quick left and then another right, she wasn't sure why her sense of direction was so selective. However, she was glad that she was better at finding her way under stress, because her granddaddy's life depended on it.

Thankfully for her the ghost shield had be repaired, leaving nothing in her path. Well nothing dangerous any way. Abby winced as she watched sever ghost around her wither in pain as the shield attached them with its invisible power.

Abby pulled out her Fenton Thermos and sucked up every ghost she saw. Sure she could leave them to their pain, but letting them suffer just wasn't in her nature. Sure she knew they were bad, but her two friends were both half ghost. Knowing this made it hard for her to be a stone cold hunter like her mother once was.

Abby ran faster as the west side tower finally came into view. She was close now, so close that she could see her parents descending down the ladder of the tower. "Mom, Dad!" She screamed.

"Abby!" Valerie slid the rest of the way down the ladder and ran to her. "What do you think you're doing?" She shouted. "It's dangerous out here."

"We have to hurry!" Abby yelled, grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her forward.

"Abigale slow down." Tucker said, racing to their side. "What has gotten into you?"

"It's granddaddy." Abby screamed. "Vlad came, he's hurt real bad."

Valarie's eyes widen, her dad was hurt. "No." She whispered.

"Val what is it?" Tucker asked as he finally reached them.

"It's happening." Valerie whispered.

"What is?" Tucker asked.

"The future!" Val Shouted as they began to run to her father's aid. "The one you, Sam, and Danny saw when you first met Clockwork."

"You mean the one where Danny is evil?" Tucker exclaimed, "But that's impossible."

"No Tucker its exactly 10 years ago from that day, and my dad is hurt!" Valerie yelled.

Now it was Tucker's eyes that widen. "Oh no!"

"It just doesn't make since." Valerie cried. "You guys told me that the evil Danny was trapped out of the time stream."

"He is!" Tucker assured her as they continued to follow their daughter. "Clockwork said he was trapped forever."

"Then what's going on?" Valerie demanded.

"I think it's a new future." Jazz's voice said coming over the COMM link. It was still open, they could still hear each other.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"Look at your video feed." Sam's voice ordered.

Tucker and Valerie obeyed the screen on their communicator's showed a white knight screaming in agony as he tried to escape the newly activated ghost shield.

"A white knight?" Tucker asked. "What happened to Fright Knight? I thought he was supposed to be the one who hurt your dad."

"It was Vlad; dad, he came and…" Abby couldn't finish and her parents knew why.

"I know." Valerie said. "It's going to be okay Abby." She promised as they arrived on the scene.

Jack gave a sigh of relief as Abby came into view with her parents in tow.

"Dad!" Abby ran to her father's side. "Abby don't look." She warned, there was blood everywhere, and her father's arm was off to the left of them.

Lilith was doing his best not to stare at it, DJ on the other hand saw it, and lost his breakfast.

"I managed to get the bleeding under control, but we need to get him to the hospital." Jack said.

"Make that a double for Dani," Jazz said over the COMM Link. "She's out cold."

"Okay." Tucker said, taking charge. "Jack, we'll find Maddie and capture any ghost on this side of the shield. "Everyone else we'll regroup at the hospital."

"Let's question one of the ghost while we're at it, find out what the heck is going on." Jazz suggested.

"Agreed." Valerie stated as she gathered the kids. "Alright guys we're headed to the hospital-"

"We're so sorry Mrs. Tucker." DJ cried. "We should have stayed home."

"We just wanted to help." Abby added.

"I know sweetie." Valerie said. "You're just like I was, but now we need to help your granddad ok?"

"Ok." Abby responded.

Valerie hauled her father to his feet with Jack's help as Tucker wrapped Damon's arm in some cloth ripped from his shirt.

"Maybe there's still time." Tucker said. "You know to sow it back on."

"They can do that?" Lilith asked.

"Sure they can." Jack assured them.

"Cool." DJ said, wiping his face.

"But only if we hurry." Valerie said as Jack allowed her to take her Dad' full weight.

"You sure you can handle it." Jack asked.

"It's okay Dad." Jazz said over the COMM. ""I've got the RV we're going to load Dani up and head over to Val, they'll be fine."

"Okay." Jack gave a nod, and called his wife. "Maddie we need to regroup."

"Gathering ghost now sweetie." Maddie said happily. "By the way have any of you seen Danny, he's not picking up his phone again."

It was only then that everyone remembered that no one had told Maddie about Danny yet.

"I'm sure he's just lost in a fight." Jack answered. "You know how he gets."

"That boy." Maddie shook her head before sucking up another ghost in her thermos. "I'm on the north side, meet you in the middle."

"Sure thing honey." Jack said, his voice horse.

"Jack what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"Damon's hurt and so is Danielle." Jack told her.

Maddie's voice suddenly grew serious. "I'm on my way."

"We are too!" Jazz said as she began to help Sam get Dani into the RV. It took some maneuvering, but they managed to get her in. Sam sat beside her as Jazz got behind the wheel.

"Hang on tight girls." Jazz said as she adjusted the mirrors. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

"Danny?" Danielle squinted her eyes as she looked up at Sam.

"It's me Sam." Sam said. "You're going to be okay."

"Danny." Danielle repeated.

Sam winced, she must have gotten a concussion after all they all knew Danny was gone. "It's okay I miss him too." She admitted.

"No I saw him…" Danielle whispered.

"What!" Sam and Jazz exclaimed together.

"Danielle where did you see Danny?" Sam demanded.

"Just now." Danielle said. "He said he was Danny."

"Who did?" Jazz asked giving her little a weird look in the review mirror.

"The white knight." Dani said. "He said he was…but that's impossible" She said. "Right?"

Sam and Jazz shared a look as they continued down the road, but neither of them could answer her question. After all if it was possible, Danny would have found a way.

Sam touched her hand to her heart, lost in wonder. _'Is that why my heart isn't broken?'_ She thought. _'Is it because he's not really gone?'_

She wasn't sure, but she did know one thing. Dead or alive she didn't like…She didn't like this one bit!

* * *

 **[Back with the Phantom Knight…]**

The pain was unimaginable,

Sure, the Phantom Knight, had found himself on the wrong side of a ghost shield as his days as Danny Phantom, but the pain was much greater now.

' _Perhaps it's because I am more ghost than human now.'_ He thought as he wielded himself to fly up and out of the shielded area. He knew he could just turn into his human form, but he couldn't risk Pariah Dark seeing him.

No, he was already in trouble enough with his royal highness.

The Phantom Knight hissed as he approached his King, he could see Vlad's grin as clear as day. Oh yes, he was in trouble now.

' _Careful Daniel.'_ Clockwork's voice warned. _'Pariah Dark is known for his temper.'_

The Phantom Knight heeded the warning and bowed before Pariah Dark.

They were still suspended in midair, and the Phantom Knight wasted no time groveling at his feet. Yes, Vlad had to admit, Daniel was always a grade 'A' suck up. A brown noiser through and through, and it would appear the King liked that in a Knight.

"I have failed you my King." The Phantom Knight didn't bother denying his failure and Pariah Dark did not seem surprised that they had failed.

"I expected this much resistance." The king said. "They have had more than enough time to prepare for an attack of this scale."

"What now Master?" The Phantom Knight asked.

"Take us Home." Pariah Dark ordered.

The Phantom Knight was surprised by the order. Was he not going to receive punishment for his failure? Or perhaps the fact that he withheld the information that he could make his own ghost portal in the first place?

"Well?" Pariah Dark asked.

' _Apparently not.'_ The Phantom Knight thought as he opened a portal, and as Pariah Dark gave him a slight smile he found his silence to be the worse form of punishment possible.

' _Do not panic.'_ Clockwork warned. _'We know what happens next. You are doing good Daniel just follow my guidance and we shall win this war.'_

The Phantom Knight held fast to his teacher's words as they entered the Ghost Zone.

"Plasmius I want a head count of my army within the hour." Pariah Dark ordered as they reappeared in his castle.

"As you wish sire." Vlad mused and much to The Phantom Knight's surprise made haste.

"And I master?" He asked.

"I must go see Lady Time to discuss our next move." Pariah Dark.

"I will accompany you." The Phantom Knight offered.

"And leave the castle unguarded?" Pariah Dark asked. "Or perhaps you have another trick up your sleeve."

The Phantom Knight seemed to pause at this, finally he spoke again. "My king I a simply trying to serve you better than my predecessor." He answered.

"By hiding your abilities from me?" Pariah Dark

"Not you sire." The Phantom Knight reasoned. "Him."

"Him?" Pariah Dark asked.

"Plasmius he already tried to dethrone you once." The Phantom Knight answered. "He'll try again, and I must be sure that I have every upper hand I can manage."

So you know how dangerous he is?" Pariah Dark asked.

"I have heard tales of his ways." The Phantom Knight confirmed. "He is low, vile, and will do whatever it takes to get power. I know you are warry of me, as we have only met, but I simply wish to do my job."

"Even though you do not agree with my orders." Pariah Dark asked. Oh yes, he had noticed the Knight's looks of disapproval.

"It is not my pace to speak ill of your plans." His Knight answered.

"On the contrary." Pariah Dark disagreed. "You are more than a Knight, you are my right hand, my first choice for advisement."

"If that is true why are you seeking council with Lady Time alone?" The Phantom Knight growled.

Pariah Dark laughed openly. "Aw so you can get angry?" He mused.

The Phantom Knight did his best to swallow his temper, and it shows.

"You see this is why I do not seek your advice." Pariah Dark said. "In order for me to want to speak freely with you. You must first show me that you can speak freely to me."

His knight seemed to nod at this. "I don't like meddling in the human world." He said. "I feel we should leave it be, we are dead our place is not among the living."

"And I would agree." Pariah Dark told him. "However I cannot allow these half breeds to roam."

"Why?" The Phantom Knight challenged. "I do not see the harm in them."

"OH?" Pariah Dark scoffed.

"They are weak, not even the father could best me, and they only seem to bother us when we enter the human world." The Phantom Knight pointed out. "Why bother with them, why waste our time with outside threats when one stands by your left side and mocks me as he holds a knife at your back?"

"Quite bold statements." Pariah Dark challenged.

"You told me to speak freely master." The Phantom Knight reminded him. "I never promised you'd like what I have to say."

Pariah Dark smiled. This new Knight was proving to be far better than his last in many ways. To begin with, he could tell by the way the Knight spoke that he was wise, he also had a since of charism about himself. He could be cold and calculated, and yet there were times that Pariah Dark would catch him wincing at his cruelty towards others. Only to be just as cruel himself.

"You hate my methods." Pariah Dark said, it was not a question but a statement.

"I don't see the need for cruelty." The Phantom Knight. "I do it because you expect it, but why?"

"You are young." Pariah Dark assured him. "Give it time and you will come to learn that if you give those beneath you an inch they'll walk all over you. My cruelty reminds them of my place as well as their own. To be king you must not appear weak, if you show weakness such as compassion, or fairness they'll trample all over you."

' _Remember these words Daniel.'_ Clockwork advised. _'For as much as I hate to admit it, he is right. Most ghost do not want peace, most do not want to stay out of the world of the living. Sometimes you must be cruel. Just not as often as he is.'_

"You don't understand do you?" Pariah Dark asked.

And it was true, The Phantom Knight did not understand. As Danny he was taught to always be kind, and as Dan he was always cruel. How could he possibly be cruel and nice selectively, at the same time? Was it even possible? It must be otherwise Clockwork would not mention it. Clockwork would never give him a task he could not complete.

And he must complete it.

Clockwork had said the ghost would look to him someday, which was why they needed to fear him, but why look to him?

What plans did Clockwork have for him once this mess was all over?

"I don't understand." The Phantom Knight admitted. "But I want to."

Pariah Dark nodded at this. "If you can find a way to accompany me and guard the castle you may come."

Suddenly Vlad reappears with his report, and The Phantom Knight smiles openly.

"My King." Vlad said with a rather mocking bow. "We have several missing from our latest battle I have a list." He pulled out said list and The Phantom Knight chuckled.

"Do you find something funny…Sir." He just barely remembered to add the last part.

"Read it." The Phantom Knight ordered.

"What?" Vlad asked looking at the very long list.

"Read it." The Phantom Knight repeated.

"Sire?!" Vlad complained.

"You heard him." Pariah Dark snickered.

Vlad suppressed a growl as he began to read the list, only for the two idiots before him to not even listen to him.

"Wow that is a lot." The Phantom Knight said as the list fully rolled out to the floor and past his feet.

"Regrets?" Pariah Dark asked.

"If only it were longer." The Phantom Knight mused.

"There are better ways to keep him busy." Pariah Dark suggested. "Now hurry up I haven't all day." he added, and took his leave.

"Yes master." The Phantom Knight smiled. "Guard the castle the Master and I must step out for a moment."

"Going to go see that Time witch hu?" Vlad asked.

"That is none of your concern." The Phantom Knight warned.

"Well since she tried to kill me I'd say she should get what she deserves." Vlad snapped.

"Oh don't worry she will." The Phantom Knight assured him as he went to catch up with his master. "You all will."

Vlad smiled at his words. "So you two bonded in my absence?" He asked astounded. "Perfect, just perfect."

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**


	6. A Visit to Lady Time's Tower

**Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom**

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys this chapter is short. It also happened in book two as a chapter taking place 10 years into the future. But remember Lady Time made it to where she died 3 months earlier than she would have, so the conversation will run a little differently.

Man time travel is such a head ache.

Anyways, thanks for reading and please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Visit to Lady Time's Tower**

 **[Location: Lady Time's Tower]**

It had not taken a long time to arrive at the tower of Lady Time.

The Phantom Knight suppressed a growl as they entered, it wounded him to see that Lady Time had literally stripped any evidence of Clockwork from the place.

Suddenly the Ghost wolf, Wulf appeared from the shadows, growling savagely. The old friend of Danny Phantom was much different than he had been literally hours before, his once green eyes were now blood read as saliva dripped from his vicious mouth, and he was also wearing a control collar similar to the one he wear in prison.

"Know your place dog." The Phantom Knight warned giving the mutt a good kick.

Wulf continued to growl, but backed off.

"For someone who doesn't believe in cruelty you do it quite well." Pariah Dark mused.

"I must, you deserve a Knight that is able." The Phantom Knight answered simply. "What did she do to it?" He asked wonderingly.

"I told her to find something to guard the tower, just in case Clockwork tried to come here from the past." Pariah Dark. "Apparently she saw this mutt as able."

"Well he is now." The Phantom Knight said. "Must be the collar."

"Oh it is." Lady Time answered as they entered the main room. "Walker is letting me test drive the latest model it even teaches him new languages as he hears them." She than notices Pariah Dark and bows. "How may I be of service?"

"I would like to see how my Old Knight was defeated." Pariah Dark said simply, he looked sideways, expecting a reaction from his current Knight. However, the Phantom Knight didn't seemed bothered by the request.

"Are you sure you want to say that in front of him?" Lady time asked.

"We have no secrets." Pariah Dark assured her. "Right?" he looked to his knight knowingly.

"Of course I too am curious." The Phantom Knight said. "Did I win by my own wits, are did I win because he wanted me to."

Lady Time seemed to nod at this. "Very well." She turned to her rifts knowingly. "I've actually already been looking into the matter." She admitted.

"You expected our arrival?" Pariah Dark asked.

"Of course." Lady Time answered. "I had just figured out the date of your Knight's defeat. According to my calculations it was nine years and nine months ago."

"Yes that sound right." The Phantom Knight confirmed.

"I did not ask for you to concur!" Lady Time Snapped.

Pariah Dark waited to see what his Knight would do, but surprisingly he did nothing to challenge her obvious display of ill manner towards him.

Lady Time does not wait for the Knight to react, she had already heard enough about him to know that he was overzealous, and completely full of himself. Walking over everyone like he owned them all. She pointed her Staff at the Past Rift and wound it back to the precise date only to be met with static. "Clever crow." She mused.

"What is the meaning of this Lady Time?" Pariah Dark growled at the sight of the messed up rift. "I want to see how Fright Knight was defeated."

"I am sorry my king." Lady Time answered. "The old crow must have foreseen his demise and did not want his replacement to meddle in things." She reasoned. "I'm afraid he's going to block me from the past for now on."

"But why blocked that day?" Pariah Dark asked.

"It's possible Clockwork manipulated time in a way that would cause the two knights to cross paths." Lady Time answered. "Most likely to buy more time for his hero. Not that it makes a difference either way you still defeat him in the end. "

"Well your job is to make sure it stays that way." Pariah Dark hissed.

"Why wait?" Lady Time mused. "I say we beat the crow at his own game, and buy ourselves time."

"How?" Ghost King Pariah Dark asked.

"It's obvious he's trying to make the boy stronger, and if he succeeds you will lose." Lady Time informed him.

"Then eliminate the problem all together." Pariah Dark ordered. "Lady Time I order you to kill my foe in the past so that I may never be opposed."

"Not only that; but Ghost and humans will never mix." Lady Time added. "Excellent idea your Highness I shall get on it at once." She moves to do just that as Pariah Dark takes his leave.

The Phantom Knight does not join him, and Pariah Dark decides to listen from the door way, just out of sight.

For a moment there is silence…

It does not last long.

"So I am guessing you did not find what you were looking for?" The Phantom Knight mused.

Lady Time turned to see he was still standing there, looking rather smug. "And what was I looking for perhaps?" She asked.

"A way to discredit me." The Phantom Knight said the obvious. "It seems everyone wants me gone."

"Well your arrival is shrouded in mystery how are we supposed to feel?" Lady time argued.

"I didn't ask for your feelings!" The Phantom Knight snapped. "I don't care for them nor do I care for your tone. I saw an opportunity to move up in this waste land and I took it. It's Fright Knight's fault for letting his guard down."

Pariah Dark smiled at his words. "A chance to move up?" He whispered. "Well what's stopping you from wanting to get higher?" Yes, perhaps Vlad and His Knight had the same goal after all.

"So you admit to wanting power." Lady Time pointed out.

"If you're hinting at the fact that I want the crown then you got the wrong hand." The Phantom Knight told her. "Plasmius is the one you wants that, I simply have big ambitions."

"So you don't want to be king?" Lady Time asked.

The Phantom Knight openly laughed at this. "King? If I wanted that I would have struck the fool down before he released him." He scoffed. "His royal highness can keep his throne, I can barely stand what little interaction I have with the likes of you all now. No thank you." And it was true, the last thing the Phantom Knight wanted was to be king.

Sure maybe at one time he took the role in the alternate past, before he had change, but now he did not find the job appealing. No most of the ghouls here had quite a history with him, and old enemies would not enjoy having him as king, and he would not enjoy ruling over them.

Lady Time visibly rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll just have to take your word for it." She retorted

The Phantom Knight snickered. "What's this? I thought you were supposed to know everything witch."

"I do!" Lady Time snapped.

"No you know what he wants you to know." The Phantom Knight mused. "Nothing more."

"That maybe." Lady Time seemed to agree. "But know this fool, I may not know how or why, but I know you are not who you say you are." She hissed. "And the moment I find proof is the moment that you are dead!"

The Phantom Knight shook his head. "Dead?" he scoffed. "Do you know how long I have been by his side?"

"10 years." Lady Time Answered.

"And how long have you been the Master of Time?" The Phantom Knight asked.

"What's your point?" Lady Time asked.

"You won't last long." The Phantom Knight hissed. "He'll see to that."

"Careful I'm starting to think you admire the old crow." Lady Time warned.

"Admire that time wizard?" The Phantom Knight scoffed. "Don't make me laugh, however you can't deny the facts. He's been doing this a lot longer than you."

"Don't speak as if you know, I've already out maneuvered him." She boasted proudly. "I was supposed to come along much latter in this game, now look at me."

"You bought yourself more time how impressive." The Phantom Knight scoffed, not in the least bit impressed.

"Then perhaps it's time that I become even more proactive." Lady Time insisted, and with a wave of her staff Wulf entered the room. "Go cause trouble my little Wulfy." Lady Time cooed as she place a time medallion around his neck.

The Phantom Knight watched as the wolf jumped into the Past Rift seconds later, off to cause mischief for his master. He then turned to walk away.

"Going so soon?" Lady Time mussed.

"I have no need for you witch." The Phantom Knight snapped.

"Just remember I'm watching you." Lady Time warned.

"Careful I'd hate for you to miss something crucial because you're so busy watching me." The Phantom Knight chuckled and then he took his leave.

"Interesting what you can learn when your subject has no idea your listening." Pariah Dark mused as he stopped before him.

"In my defense you never asked." The Phantom Knight pointed out. "It's as if you didn't care for Fright Knight at all."

"I did not." Pariah Dark said. "And I'm not sure how I feel for you either." He added. "Tread lightly my Knight, because if I sense one ounce of deceit from you."

"I killed the most respected ghosts of the Ghost Zone for you without hesitating, trapping their souls in an eternity of their own personal hell and you would question me now?" The Phantom Knight pointed out.

Pariah Dark struck him across the face, so hard that he was forced down to his knees. "You speak too freely." He warned. "You must learn when to hold your tongue or you will not last long either."

The Phantom Knight found a smile slipping to his lips. He was beginning to learn that the King would change his rules to his liking, and The Phantom Knight could get use to this. Vlad on the other hand would lose his patience with the King's ways sooner rather than later.

Meaning Vlad's own stupidity could get him killed by the King, leaving the Knight without having to do anything.

"I understand my king." He answered.

Pariah Dark found his anger fading, his new Knight was a fast learner, however he was proving to have a temper of his own. Perhaps he had loosen the leash far too soon, it had only been a day, but the Knight had proven his worth.

Besides Pariah Dark had learned an awful lot about him the moment he gave him the freedom of speech. The knight was ambitious, but not so much that he wanted to be in charge, He was cruel because he needed to be, not because he enjoyed it.

Fright Knight had a problem with being so cruel that Pariah Dark subjects actually began to revolt. Yes, Fright Knight used his name to justify everything he did, and that did not vote well for his master. However this new Knight showed much need restraint.

Still he had to be sure, perhaps another test.

"Watch Plasmius for me." He ordered. "Give him an impossible task that will test his loyalty. The moment he slips up, bring him to me."

The Phantom Knight smiled openly. "It would be my pleasure…"

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**


	7. More Questions Than Answers

**Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom**

 **Author's Notes:** And now we return to Dani who really needs a different name! I mean Danny, DANI Seriously Butch you're killing me, I mean could you imagine the script writing for this? "And then Dani swoops in- No not Danny, Dani you know the girl? Anyway, she swoops in….

You see what I mean so confusing, that's why I just squeezed in their full names. It's so much easier to keep up with a Daniel and a Daniele then Danny, and Dani!

Anyway, now that I'm done ranting on with the chapter.

As always, I thank you for reading and ask that you please review.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: More Questions than Answers**

 **[Location: Amity Park, Hospital]**

She felt as if she was falling…

Falling inside a blackness so deep she couldn't breathe or think. She wanted to scream but she couldn't find the sound. How could this happen?

How could he do this to her?

She could still see it playing out in front her, a ghost knight who knew her every move. She performed her most dangerous move, the ghost vortex. And still she was no match for him.

She never was.

"Danny?" She whispered, finally finding her voice as she falls deeper into the black.

"I think she's waking up." A female voice said in the distance. It sounded so far away…

Too far away to save her now.

"Took you long enough…" The White Knight smirked as he raised his sword for one final bow.

"Where's Danny?" Another voice, it sounds confused. "He should be here by now."

"Mom…" another female's voice, this one was sadder. "There's something I have to tell you…"

"He's gone…Maddie." A man's voice cut in.

"No." Maddie screamed.

Dani's head was spinning, as the voices soon faded into the dark. The monstrous White Knight stood over her. Looking more like a monster than the hero she knew. "Why?" She asked, it was a burning question that made her eyes sting and her heart ache. She was his clone, he's cousin, he's…sister…

WHY!?

""You're smart." He mused, "You'll figure it out."

And with that the sword came down…she was too shocked to move…frozen in place.

"DANI."

"AUNT DANI!"

Dani screamed as she bolted up in her hospital bed. "Danny!"

Jack's eyes widen as he hears Danny's name leave her lips.

"Dani it's okay." Jazz assured her. Their parents, DJ, Lilith and Sam where alongside her.

Tucker was in the next room with Valerie, Abby and Damon. The doctor's managed to save his arm, but he had lost a lot of blood.

Jazz hoped he made it, they had already lost enough today.

Maddie was crying, and had been since she heard the news.

It was then that Dani realized those voices had been her love ones around her taking as she slept. "Danny…" She whispered.

"He's not gone!" DJ insisted. "He'll be back you'll see."

It was then that Dani noticed the twins were also crying. Lilith hugged her brother close, as Sam held them even closer to them. Wrapping them in her warm embrace. She wanted to believe Danny was alive, but to do so would be to admit he had turned against them.

No, that reality was far more painful then him dying…She'd rather remember Danny for what he was.

A hero…a friend…her true love, and father of her children.

Not this!

"It was him." Dani insisted. "He was there!"

Jack remembered the war cry he heard over the Comm link, it was defiantly Danny's. He looked to Maddie her eyes were filled with tears. He watched as they soaked her face, and anger filled him.

No, his son…he would never hurt her like this.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking her in his arms, she would not blame him, but he would blame himself. He was the father, he should have protected his…their son.

"Why?" Jazz dared to ask. "Why side with them."

"She's right Dani." Sam said, finally speaking. "That was trying to psych you out, mess with your head."

"And it worked." Jazz insisted.

Dani wanted to believe her, she really did, but she knew better. She knew Danny…"He must have fused with that Knight guy." She said, grasping at straws. She knew she must sound desperate, but it was the only thing that made since. "Like he did with Vlad's ghost half."

And suddenly it clicked…

Jazz's eyes seem to widen as if the world began to shift out of orbit. Danny became evil not because of some stupid CAT test. Sure, cheating on that exam did lead him down the path of evil, but fussing with Vlad's ghost side was what had corrupted him.

And sure, Danny was strong enough to fight Vlad's ghost half this time around, but what if the Knight overcame him in a moment of weakness? It was possible that the White Knight was Danny…but just like Dan Phantom this White Knight was no longer Danny.

At least not the Danny they knew…

Dani can see it in her sister's eyes she does believe her. "Jazz please tell them…"

Jazz nodded. "I will." She whispered to low for the rest of them to hear. "But Frist." She said grabbing the Fenton Thermos beside her. "We need answers."

 _'And I'm going to find them.'_ She said to herself as she left the room. _'No matter what!'_

"Jazz?" Maddie cried. "Don't leave me too." But she kept going, and Jack admired her strength.

"Let her go." He told his wife. "You know her…always got to get to the bottom of things."

Maddie nodded, to shaken up to speak.

 _'Go find him.'_ Jack thought as he watched their daughter walk out the door and disappear beyond it, and down the hall. _'Find him, and bring him home.'_

He doubted the last thing he just thought would be possible, but part of him was still hopeful that they would get some kind of happy ending in all this.

But deep down he knew happy ending or not, this void in his heart. The one he was feeling right now would never be filled.

* * *

 **(Back with Valerie)**

Valerie walked out of her father's hospital room…staggering…

She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't stand seeing him like that.

So weak…so broken…And it was all Vlad's fault!

"He will pay." She vowed out loud stopping as Jazz walked up to her.

"I need your help." She said.

"With what?" Valerie asked. Her voice is strain, and she comes off sounding kind of rude.

"Look I know you're hurting." Jazz said. "I am too." She admitted. "But right now, I need the ghost hunter side of you." She reasoned. "You know the obsessive scary one."

"What for?" Valerie asked crossing her arms.

"Answers." Jazz said holding up the Fenton Thermos boldly.

A small smile slipped on Valerie's face, it was the one she used to have when she just cornered a ghost in one of her traps, back before Danny taught her that not all ghosts were evil. She took the Fenton Thermos in her hand. "Now that I can do."

Jazz gave a sigh of relief as Valerie led them to an empty hospital room.

"This will do." Valerie said as she took a containment cube out of her pocket. Containment cubes were like a reverse ghost shield. Instead of keeping ghost out, it kept them in, and hurt them if they tried to escape. Valerie dropped the cube on the titled floor of the hospital room and it activated.

Jazz watched as the pink shield fell over them, taking the shape of the room. "Here it goes." She said as she goes to hit the release button.

"Wait." Valerie insisted. "Do you even know who or what's in there?"

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." Jazz said with a smile and pressed the button.

A white mist escaped the thermos, cloking it's captive…for the moment.

It didn't last.

"I am the Box Ghost." The Box Ghost declared. "Beware."

Valerie found her smile. "This will work nicely." She agreed. Pulling out her plasma cannon, and putting it right in The Box Ghost's face. "Start talking."

"You cannot intimidate me with your non-box shaped weapons." The Box Ghost roared. "And now that I am free I will destroy you with. He stops realizing there is no boxes around him, in fact the room is empty. "Clever." He admitted. "But I bet you did not see this coming." He shouted and tried to escape through the wall.

Only to be electrocuted with a voltage so high it throws him back on the floor.

"Okay maybe you were expecting that." The Box Ghost gasped as Valerie placed the business end of her weapon back in his face.

"Talk now ghost!" She declared. "Or all bets are off." She began to charge the weapon, readying to fire.

"Alright, alright." The Box Ghost sighed. "I will tell you."

"What happened!" Valerie demanded. "How is the Ghost King out!"

"Plasmius released him." The Box Ghost answered simply.

"Vlad?" Jazz asked. "But why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Valerie said. "To get his powers back."

"But how could the ghost king do that?" Jazz asked.

"The old fashion way." The Box Ghost said, moving his thumb across his neck.

"You mean Vlad is full ghost now!" Jazz exclaimed.

The Box Ghost nodded.

Well there was one question answered. Vlad must have escaped jail, found some way into the ghost zone and freed the King.

Still there was one variable they needed to figure out.

"What can you tell us about the white Knight." Jazz demanded.

"The Phantom Knight?" The Box Ghost gasped. "He is the cruelest of ghost, eviler them Plasmius, or any ghost combined."

"We've noticed." Valerie snapped. "We mean where did he come from. Where is Fright Knight."

"Gone." The Box Ghost answered.

"Gone?" Jazz asked.

"The Phantom Knight defeated him, took his sword, and his place by the king's side." The Box Ghost explained.

"How?" Jazz asked.

"No one knows." The Box Ghost answered. "He just appeared."

"Did he kill Danny?" Valerie dared to ask.

The Box Ghost nodded. "Defeater of the Ghost Boy." He confirmed.

"How?" Jazz demanded. "How did my brother die."

"Screaming." The Box Ghost whispered. "At least that's what Vlad brags."

"Vlad?" Jazz asked.

"He was there." The Box Ghost went on. "Says Ghost Boy screamed and begged for mercy, but I know better."

"Of course, you do." Valerie said. "We all do."

"That's all you know isn't it?" Jazz asked.

The Box Ghost suddenly turned fearful as he noticed the thermos in her hand. "Please don't send me back there." He begged. "He'll kill me for taking, send me to my worse nightmare for all eternity."

Jazz remembered how it was the last time The Ghost King got free. How all the ghost feared him so much that they obeyed him. However, Danny showed them that together they were strong, and they won against him.

But now Danny was gone, and their fear had returned.

But their fear was not for the Ghost King…it was for him!

"We need to figure out who this guy is." Jazz said the obvious.

"How this ghost is useless!" Valerie snapped.

"He who knows all." The Box Ghost said. "He could tell you."

Jazz's eyes widen. "Clockwork!" She exclaimed. "Of course! He was moving pieces behind he scenes last time too!"

"You mean the time ghost." Valerie said. "The one who helped Danny change his future?"

"Exactly." Jazz said. "He helped us once, he'll help us again."

"Atlas." The Box Ghost said. "Clockwork is no more, and his replacement serves the King."

"Then there is only one thing we can do." Jazz said as she pulled out the BOOOOmerang, a device that homes in on a ghost ecto-signster and located them in any time, or place.

"How is that going to help us find Clockwork?" Valerie asked. "It only finds Danny."

"Precisely." Jazz said. "Clockwork was there ten Years ago." She reasoned. "When Danny almost cheated on the CAT. If the guy really knows everything then it won't matter that he's from the past. Clockwork will know what to do."

"okay so how do we use it?" Valerie asked.

Jazz pressed a button on her belt and Valerie watched as the Ecto-Skeleton formed around her. Jazz attached the BOOOOmerang to a grappling hook. "Now when I throw it it will lead me to Danny."

"Yeah ten years into the past." Valerie warned.

"So, I'll age backwards." Jazz assured her.

Valerie dawned her suit and used her own grappling hook to attach herself to the BOOOOmerang as well.

"Val." Jazz warned.

"This is time travel." Valerie warned. "If we alter the past even slightly-"

"I know." Jazz told her. "I can handle it."

"We can handle it." Valerie assured her. "Together."

Jazz nodded understanding her meaning. "I'll watch your back and you watch mine."

"Agreed." Valerie said.

"But what about me?" The Box Ghost asked, still looking fearful.

Jazz gave him a kind smile. "You'll be safe here." She told him.

"Really?" He asked looking to Valerie.

Valerie nodded. "You did some good ghost." She said. "Thank you."

The Box Ghost gave her a smile of his own. "The ghost boy may be a pain, but he was fair."

"Well get rid of the ghost King." Jazz assured him. "We just need some answers first."

"Good luck." The Box Ghost said, and they could tell he meant it.

"Alright now to send us into the Ghost Zone." Jazz declared pulling out the Fenton Bazooka. "It'll form a temporary Ghost portal and we can jump in."

"But it will suck him in." Valerie reminded her pointing to the Box Ghost.

"Just hang on to the door knob." Jazz assured him. "We'll be gone in a few seconds."

The Box Ghost nodded and did as he was told.

Jazz fired the Fenton Bazooka and they jumped in.

"Do you really think this will work?" Valerie asked as the portal closed behind them. "If we don't find him we're stuck in the past forever." She warned, just realizing this out now.

"It has to." Jazz said as she pulled out the BOOOOmerang and said. "Find Danny, ten years from now Danny!" and then she threw it.

The BOOOOmerang flew through the sky, and the moment the grappling hook ran out of line it took them for the ride, and before they knew it.

They were traveling backwards in time.

"We're coming Danny." Jazz cried. "Just hang on…"

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**


	8. Evening the Playing Field

**Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom**

 **Author's Notes:** Here's another Chapter for you guy's The story is just coming to me today. I'm on my 5th chapter today! This one is kind of Short, but I think it's still good. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Evening the Playing Field**

 **[Location: Ghost Zone]**

He knew this could go south for him quickly.

To pick a fight with other ghost could drawl him some unwanted attention, and if Pariah Dark witness him in the middle of a fusion the gig would be up.

The ghost King was not stupid, and surely, he has heard of this technique before.

But even without Pariah Dark sticking his royal nose into his business Vlad still had a problem.

He did not know which ghost to target, surely, he could not just bond with any other ghost. He had to choose wisely. What new powers could he target that would stand up against Daniel and his new power?

The Phantom Knight followed Vlad closely, he knew the stupid fruit loop was up to something. But what he was not sure. Still it wouldn't hurt to follow, after all his master had given him a task.

 _"Give him an impossible task that will test his loyalty. The moment he slips up, bring him to me."_

But what kind of task should he give him?

No doubt his master would watch him closely, for all he knew this task of testing Vlad could be a test for him as well.

Knowing Pariah Dark, it probably was.

Vlad suddenly had an unignorable urge that he was being watched. He turned around, but all he saw was the vast waste land of the Ghost Zone. Still he could feel it, someone was there. It was most likely Daniel, still he could not assume.

He had made many enemies himself from the Ghost Zone and anyone of them might cease the opportunity.

The Phantom Knight held his breath as he hid behind a column of rocks to Vlad's right. He knew the act was odd, but holding his breath in hopes of not making a sound was just an old habit. He needed to find a way to test Vlad. His master was still unsure of him, and his talk with Lady Time had done him no good.

She as smarter than he thought.

 _'Tell me what to do.'_ He asked Clockwork silently.

 _'Do you always plan to come running to me for answers?'_ Clockwork's voice asked.

 _'How could I possibly know what to do?'_ The phantom Knight argued.

 _'Remember I will never give a task you cannot handle.'_ Clockwork reminded him.

 _'But you didn't give me this task.'_ The Phantom Knight pointed out. ' _He did.'_

Clockwork seemed to sigh _. 'Do you remember Box Lunch?"_

 _'The daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady?'_ The Phantom Knight shivered. _'I try not to. Why?'_

 _'She was my test to you.'_ Clockwork admitted. ' _Her and Skulktech 9.9 were test I set in place forcing you to decide.'_

 _'The answers to the CAT I got those because of my fight with…'_ The Phantom Knight was speechless, sure he knew Clockwork had been behind it all along, but he never knew the underlining details. _'And when I messed up you used Skulktech to lead me to you. So, you'd force me to come face to face with my future.'_

 _'Precisely.'_ Clockwork answered. _'A test isn't supposed to be a trick. Sometimes the best tests are the most obvious ones to point out. For example, it was obvious that you should have turned the answers back into your teacher without sneaking a peak. However, you decided to be selfish.'_

 _'And so, will Vlad.'_ The Phantom Knight realized and decided to go for it.

Just as Vlad came around the rocks to greet him. "Oh, it is you." He hissed. Come to spy on me?" he asked as if it wasn't obvious.

Meanwhile Pariah Dark smirk as he watched the scene fold out before him in front of Time Lady's Present-Day Rift. He would watch them and see which one he could trust; if any.

"I say you should just eliminate them both." Time Lady said.

"And what look to you to keep my subjects in line?" The Ghost King laughed. "That is a Man's job, you will keep out of it, and do as you are told."

Lady Time suppressed a growl, and obeyed. "Yes, my King." She answered allowing Pariah Dark to focus on his two buffoons.

"It matters not." The Phantom Knight answered Vlad. "The master has asked me to task you with something Important."

"And important task for me and not you?" Vlad mused. "What happened? I thought with all your teasing the two of you have become such friends."

Pariah Dark smiled as The Phantom Knight growled in frustration. It was becoming obvious to him that these two had some sort of history. It was written in their body language, as well as they way they treated each other. "You see it too. Don't you?" He asked Lady Time.

Lady Time smiled, her mood growing lighter with the display. "Yes, they know each other well."

"A little too well I think." Pariah Dark admitted as they continued to watch.

"You blew it!" Vlad laughed. "As usual you drop the ball way out of the park."

"And a crazed fruit loop like you can do it better?" The Phantom Knight challenged.

Lady Timed smiled as Vlad growled in obvious annoyance, she could tell he hated being called that, and the Phantom Knight knew it too. "That's my opening." She said out loud.

"What?" Pariah Dark asked.

"You asked me to find out how Fright Knight died." She reminded him.

"You could not provided that answer." Pariah Dark snapped. "What makes you think you can now?"

"I can." She assured him. "But first I must find out who this new Knight really is and I think I know how."

Go on." Pariah Dark assured her.

Lady time nodded. "They have history, so all we have to do is look through Vlad's past and find-"

"The Phantom Knight in it?" Pariah Dark asked.

"No." Lady Time answered. " I've searched all of time. The Phantom Knight has no history."

"What?" Pariah Dark asked.

"The day after Fright Knight is defeated is the first record of his existence." Lady Time told him.

"What does this mean?" Pariah Dark asked.

"I'm not sure." Lady Time answered honestly. "The only answer I can come up with is the Phantom Knight must have once been alive like Vlad."

"So, if we search Vlad's memories, and look for someone who shared a similar relationship as he has with the Phantom Knight…" Pariah Dark began.

"Then we just might find our man." Lady Time said. "What do you think?"

"There is a very powerful artifact here in the Ghost Zone." The Phantom Knight said to Vlad. "The last thing powerful enough to stop the master. He wants you to find it, and…"

"Bring it to you?" Vlad guessed.

"No destroy it." The Phantom Knight ordered.

Pariah Dark smiled as he sees the trap forming. It's a clever test, one the knight knows that Vlad will fail. _'He does know this once halfa too well.'_ He realized remembering their conversation earlier.

 _"So, you know how dangerous he is?"_

 _"I have heard tales of his ways. He is low, vile, and will do whatever it takes to get power. I know you are warry of me, as we have only met, but I simply wish to do my job."_

The Phantom Knight made it sound like he never met Vlad before today, but this newly formed test along with their obvious behavior said otherwise.

"Do it." Pariah Dark ordered.

"It may take some time." Lady Time warned him. "Months even."

"I do not care." Pariah Dark growled. "I will find out who he is!" He stood towering over her. "With or without you." He warned.

Lady Time understood the threat completely. "I understand." She answers. She then turns to the Past Rift and sets to work watching Vlad's life flash before her from start to finish, she fast-forwards as best she could, but it was obvious this would take time.

"It is fine." Pariah Dark assured her his eyes finally falling back on the Present-Day Rift still playing for them. "My oh so loyal Knight had bought us all the time we need."

"What does it look like." Vlad asked, his intentions were written all over his face. He planned to use this weapon to destroy the King.

"Wouldn't say." The Phantom Knight said. "Only that you'll know it when you see it."

Vlad's eyes narrowed then, he was suspicious now, but ultimately his greed won over just as the Phantom Knight knew it would. "As you wish." He said with a mocking bow and took off.

"That's it you old fool." The Phantom Knight said. "Rush towards your demise." And with that he followed close behind.

Pariah Dark chuckled at the irony, for you see the Phantom Knight was also rushing to his own demise.

 _"Tread lightly my Knight, because if I sense one ounce of deceit from you-."_

"You should have heeded my warning." He said as his attention moved to that of the Past Rift playing through Vlad's Life. "Because know your days are numbered."

And no words could be truer, Lady Time had already Zoomed through Vlad's Childhood, all the way up to is college years. And still going strong, they would find him, sooner or later.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**


	9. Finding Answers

**Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom**

 **Author's Notes:** Again I wrote a lot of chapters today. So Enjoy! Thanks for reading and please review!

 **BTW:** Some moments from book two happen here so it will sound familiar.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Finding Answers**

 **(Back with Jazz and Valerie)**

This had to be the craziest ride of her life!

Jazz screamed as the BOOOOmerang zoomed them throughout the Ghost Zone, hurtling them 10 years into the past.

Time ripped through them, aging them backwards at a rapid pace until Jazz was Once again 16 and Valerie 14.

Valerie looked down at her younger body and said. "I think we're close."

"More so than you realize!" Jazz screamed as she saw the upcoming danger.

"What do you mean?" Valerie asked only to look up and see her point.

They were coming up to the Fenton Ghost Portal, only it was closed.

"Open!" Jazz yelled. "Please open!"

Valerie closed her eyes waiting for the unbearable pain of running into the sold metal door.

It never came.

The door opens as they approach.

"No wonder the ghosts kept getting out." Jazz realized out loud.

"You mom really should double check all of your dad's inventions." Valerie said.

Jazz sighed. "I know." She said as the BOOOOmerang zoomed them out of the basement and through the door.

It was a closed door, but Valerie blasted it open with her blaster.

"Val!" Jazz cried.

"Sorry." Valerie said as they continued to race ahead. "But this girl is not turning into a pancake."

Jazz looked around trying to get a good fell for where they were, it was night time. "This must be the night of the CAT." She realized. "Val Let go of the BOOOOmerang." She said.

"What?" Valerie was stunned. "We need it to find Danny."

"No, we don't." Jazz said. "I know where Danny is and I'm already there!" She exclaimed. "If we zoom in out of control they'll see two of me.-"

"And it could ruin the time line!" Valerie realized going for her belt, and released the grappling hook.

Jazz did the same. "No one can see us." She warned as she deactivated the Ecto-Skeleton . "It will ruin everything."

"Way ahead of you." Valerie pulled out a Red belt and gave it to Jazz. "Here."

"How does this help?" Jazz asked.

"Just put it on." Valerie ordered.

Jazz obey and a blue suit much like Valerie's formed around her. "Val?" she asked.

"I made it for Abby when she get's older." Valerie explained. "It's about time it got a test run."

"What about you?" Jazz asked.

"Ten years ago, today I was still in my old suit, I hadn't gotten this upgrade yet." Valerie reasoned. "Trust me anyone who sees us will think we're some weirdos in suits."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Jazz joked as she took the lead. "Come on let's go."

"GO where?" Valerie asked racing after her.

"The Nasty Burger!" Jazz declared. "Hurry we don't have much time, If I'm right Clockwork will be there!"

"But nor for long!" Valerie realized as she deployed her hover board and grabbed Jazz.

"Hey?" Jazz cried.

"We have to move faster." She said as they zoomed across town. "If Clockwork freezes everything before we get there we're stuck here!"

Jazz nodded her understandment as the Nasty Burger came into view. She could already hear the battle of Danny fighting his evil future self. "We have to stay out of sight" She said.

Valerie nodded and slowed down, guiding the hover board behind a nearby building. She jumped off as the stoped and Jazz did the same only to turn and gasp.

"What is it?" Valerie asked, turning towards where Jazz was looking only to find her answer.

Dan Phantom was hiding behind some rubble just to their right, and even though the girls were seeing him they knew that couldn't be right. Dan was fighting Danny right now they could hear it.

Jazz looks in the direction Dan is in and she see its true. Danny is fighting Dan just blocks away. That's when they notice the time medallion.

"He's here to ruin the past." Valerie readies her blaster aiming it at him, but Jazz stops her.

"Wait he's just watching." She said, and it was true. The second Dan was watching as the younger Danny fished his evil self to off.

"Time's up!" Danny declared.

The evil Dan is sucked into the Fenton Thermos saying. "And you're too late to save them!"

Danny caps the thermos then looks over his shoulder. "Oh no."

The girls can see it too.

The heat indicator is now all the way over in the red. The glass over it cracks then shatters. The cracking, leaking tanks hiss with steam.

Jazz feels the urge to stop it, to save them as the past threatens to destroy her resolve. However, she reminds herself that just barely Clockwork would fix all of this before it even happened.

Valerie however, did not know this and went to make a move to stop this horrible thing from happening, but jazz grabbed her by her arm and shook her head.

"It's going to be OK" she said. " You'll see." She assured her.

Valerie wants to believe her, after all the second Dan didn't stop Danny from winning, and he's not trying to stop him now. Still she doubts. "How do you know." She asked Jazz.

Jazz can't explain it, but something has changed about him, she can see it just bubbling under the surface. A monster who once fought for her demise, now watched it happen with fear in his eyes. "See the way he is." She finally answered. "He wants to stop this as much as we do."

Valerie looks closer and notices Dan I clutching the edges of the rubble before him, so hard it threatens to break. _'He does want to stop this.'_ She realizes and gives Jazz a firm nod.

Jazz lets go of her arm, knowing Valerie will stay put and she does.

Meanwhile Danny runs toward the Nasty Burger, trying to go ghost, but the ring of light fizzles out, he can't change! "I can't go ghost!" He screams then trips on a rock and falls flat on his front "No!"

He and his loved one's stare at each other for an instant, and then the Nasty Burger blows up. The shockwave sends Danny flying with the dust and rubble.

Jazz gasp at the image, sure Danny told about it, and she vaguely remembered it happening herself, even though Clockwork rewinded time. Still seeing it now made what almost happen feel so much more real.

Suddenly everything freezes.

Everything but Dan…and them.

Jazz watched as a clock hand traces out a blueish white circle, which resolves into a child Clockwork. Her eyes fall on Dan and once more she notices the time medallion on him.

"How come we're not frozen?" Valerie asked the same question Jazz was thinking.

"I don't know." Jazz said as they continued to watch.

Clockwork smiles as he flies up to place a medallion around Past Danny's neck, it is in this moment that Dan decides to reveal himself.

"Wait!" he declares as he steps out in the open.

Clockwork turns and smiles knowingly. "Awe Daniel." he checks his watch. "You're early, perfect."

Jazz and Valerie are stunned. Clockwork was expecting him! And even more confusing; he's not worried.

"What's going on here?!" Valerie demanded.

"Yeah, yeah and me being early is going to make a huge different." Dan scoffed regrabing the girls attention.

"More than you know." Clockwork assured him. "Now are you ready to finish what we started."

Dan nodded. "Yes."

"Very well." Clockwork states and waves his staff allowing an alternate time rift to appear. "This alternate time rift will send you to the future that you seek, but once you are there I cannot bring you back, you will be stuck in that time stream forever."

This news obviously throws Dan at a curve, "But I have to go back." He declared. "I have to protect my younger-self, I have to protect you."

"Protect them?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, so now he wants to protect them!" Valerie was spectacle. "Why what changed."

"He did." Jazz realized. "Think about it. Clockwork knows he was going to be here because he sent him here to speak to his past self."

"So, Clockwork helped him change." Valerie said. "What difference does it make."

"A big one." Jazz said, quoting Clockwork. "Apparently."

Clockwork shook his head. "Your younger-self is ready now, he has a full grip on his new abilities. As for me I will still be alive when you get there."

"Yeah for three days!" Dan snapped. "How am I supposed to protect you, and save the future all in three days?"

"Simple, you don't." Clockwork answered.

"But the Ghost Zone needs you." Dan snapped. "I need you!" He shouts.

Jazz can't help but feel sorry for him, the once monstrous villain was now a scared man, desperate to save those around him.

Clockwork shakes his head. "Daniel a lot will happen in these three days, and I will need you to focus on what is important."

"You are important!" Dan argued.

"Securing the future is more important." Clockwork corrected him.

Dan balls up his fist in pure rage. "Why do you have to be so difficult? Why can't you just let me-"

"Daniel you will already be their when I die." Clockwork told him. "You will watch as the Ghost King Ends me, and in order to stay in his favor you must let him."

"No…" Dan said. "I can't…I won't."

Clockwork laughed. "Grown attached, have we?"

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Dan snapped. "You're going to die, no worse you're already dead, no instead you're going to be erased from the afterlife. There is nothing after that!"

Jazz had to agree with Dan, Clockwork is too calm for a ghost who is about to stop existing. "He knew all of this would happen." She realized.

"Well the Box Ghost said, _'He knows all.'_ " Valerie reminded her.

"He could have warned us." Jazz said.

"Maybe he did." Valerie said.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"Remember Danny was acting strange when he left to fight the Ghost King." Valerie reminded her. "Maybe Clockwork warned him about all of this."

"Of course." Jazz realized. "It explains everything."

"I know." Clockwork said simply. "I have made peace with this fate since the moment I saw your face. Since the day we first met I knew my own demise."

"I can't just watch you die." Dan rasped.

"Listen Daniel no matter how much you want to you cannot save us both. It's either me or them." Clockwork told him.

"Fine I will leave you to your fate." Dan said bitterly, and went to leave.

Clockwork's next words stopped him however. "Be careful Daniel, I won't be there to save you." He warned.

Dan gives him a reassuring nod, "I'll miss you." he admitted.

Clockwork smiled. "Please this old-time wizard? You won't give me a second thought." he joked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"I mean it." Dan said. "I am who I am today, because you decided to care."

Clockwork nodded. "We'll you have your friend Valerie to thank for that."

Valerie froze. She was the reason why He gave Dan a second chance. "But how?" She whispered.

"Now go, we only have one shot at getting this right." Clockwork urged.

Dan nodded. "I won't let you down." He promised before diving into the Alternate rift.

Clockwork smiled. "I know you won't." he said as he turned back to the younger Danny before him. "But then again I know everything..." he mused and added. "He's gone now. You can come out."

"So, you did know we were here!" Jazz declared as she stomped out of their hiding spot. "What's Going on Clockwork!" She demanded.

"And what does it have to do with me?" Valerie added.

Clockwork nodded and answered. "In the alternate future I had no desire to get involved." He admitted. "Not in beginning." He added. "The observers begged me to Kill young Daniel before he could take the CAT. I did not, instead I told the observers I was done meddling in the past. They used me to change the future to their liking too many times and I was done with it."

"You let it happen?" Jazz asked.

Clockwork sighed, looking guilty. "Out of my own selfishness yes." He admitted. "Daniels future played out, he became Dan Phantom destroyer of the Earth and Ghost Zone." He told them.

"But I changed your mind." Valerie cut in.

Clockwork nodded. "In that time-line after Danny lost everything you two had grown close." He explained. "Very close, but in the end, you were not enough to keep him from drowning. He ran away to Vlad, and well you know how that turned out."

"He turned on us." Jazz answered.

Clockwork nodded. "For a while you were able to keep him at bay." Clockwork told Valerie. "You kept him out with the ghost shields, but he broke through, and you couldn't stop him. Finally, you decided that if you couldn't change things I could." Clockwork continued. "With the help of Skulktech 9.9 you found me and begged me to change things for the better and I did."

"But why?" Valerie couldn't help but asked. "Why did you listen to me when you said no to everyone else who asked you?"

"Because you asked me to save him." Clockwork said. "Not kill him, not eliminate him. You asked me to save him. To change the future to where you and Danny never became more then classmates in the same school. You sacrificed your friendship to save not just yourself but both our worlds." Clockwork said. "It was then that I realized that there was still hope, chivalry was not dead. If you were willing to lose it all. Then so was I."

"I don't understand." Valerie admitted. "What could I have said to change your mind."

Clockwork smiled, and waved his staff causing an alternate rift to appear. In it a much older and battered Valerie stands before Clockwork, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I wouldn't care." The Valerie in the rift said. "At least I tried. Even if my efforts only stalled the inevitable, at least we would have a little more time together, at least Danny would still be himself a little longer! And we'd all be alive, and together, and happy. After all isn't that how life is anyways?" She asked.

The Clockwork in the rift seemed to perk up at her words.

"We all die eventually." The alternate Valerie said. "But we still put an effort into our lives all the same. Even if living is a means to an end, we still fight! We fight it by staying as fit, and healthy for as long as possible. We avoid it with distractions; like friends and family. We allow ourselves to get close to someone even though we know we may lose them one day. We chose to live for the moment. We chose to take the bull by the horns, and change life for the better. Even if we know deep down are chances of doing so are slim to none. We do it anyways for not just our own sakes, but everyone else around us as well. Isn't that what living is all about?"

The alternate Clockwork smiled. "Yes that is exactly what life is, a means to an end that we constantly fight to change no matter what the cost may be."

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Alternate Valerie asked.

Alternate Clockwork nodded. "Yes, I will change fates design." He said turning all the Time riffs on, and causing the dust, and cobwebs to dissipate with a wave of his staff.

"Thank you." Alternate Valerie said.

"No, thank you." Alternate Clockwork cut in.

Clockwork smiled as the alternate rift faded. "You reminded me why I enjoyed my job. I got to change time for the better, but instead I allowed those above me to use me for their own desires." He shook his head. "Never again."

"So that Dan who just left." Jazz asked. "Is he…"

"Good?" Clockwork asked.

The girls nodded.

Clockwork smiled. "He still has much to learn, but yes he is as you call it, good."

"Where did you send him?" Valerie asked.

"Your time line Nine years ago." Clockwork answered.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"To defeat Fright Knight of course." Clockwork answered. "How else is he supposed to get close to the King."

"Close to the-" Jazz gasped. "Oh my gosh Dani was right the white Knight is Danny!"

"But why?" Valerie cried. "Why let this happen?" She cried. "My dad nearly died!" She screamed.

Clockwork sighed, and took her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. "Some things can not be changed." He told her. "Your father will live just as he did last time." He assured her. "Without the Ghost King's sarcophagus there is only one way, Daniel can beat him. By fussing with him like he did with Vlad, and Fright Knight, and his Alternate self."

"Wait…" Jaz snapped. "Back up did you just say Dan and Danny-"

Clockwork nodded. "He's alive." He assured them. "And he needs to wait for the right moment to make his move."

"So, what do we do in the mean time?" Valerie asked.

"Save as many people as you can." Clockwork warned. "His majesty will be back." He formed another rift then. "Here you'll be back at the hospital once you pass through." He told them.

"Thank you." Jazz said, but Valerie cut her off.

"What about you?" she said.

"I must finish up here." Clockwork said gesturing to the still frozen past Danny.

"Oh…right." Valerie said, and sighed. "Look I don't like this." She admitted. "But if this is the only way."

"It is." Clockwork assured her. "Fate's designed was to destroy both worlds." He explained. "This happened because I meddled too much with the time stream."

"The chaos theory." Valerie realized.

Clockwork nodded. "I stopped a disaster, and in order to correct my changes Fate send a bigger disaster our way. But I did my homework." He assured them. "I explored over 10,000 alternate time lines, and this one is the only one that ends for the better. However, several scarifies must be made to get it there."

Valerie nodded. "We understand." She said as she pushed Jazz forward.

"Wait!" Jazz declared. "Will we see Danny again?" She asked. "You know as we remember him. Not as a blood thirsty Knight."

There was a long pause, one that made her fear the answer.

"Yes." Clockwork finally answered. "You will get to see him." He said and pushed them both into the rift only when it closed did he finished.

"For one last time…"

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**


	10. A Decision to Make

**Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom**

 **Author's Notes:** More Chapters! I just might finish this week! Please enjoy, and review.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Decision to Make**

 **(Back with Jazz and Valerie)**

"So how did it go?" The Box Ghost as they dropped on the floor before him.

"He's alive!" Jazz exclaimed racing out of the room.

"Jazz wait!" Valerie goes to chase after her, but The Box Ghost stops her.

"What about me?" He asked.

"You did good ghost." She told him pulling out the Fenton thermos from earlier. "So, I promise not to put you back into the Ghost Zone until we fix this mess." And with that she sucked him up into the thermos, and to her surprise The Box Ghost didn't fight her.

Instead he smiled and said, "Thank you."

Valerie found a smile slipping on her face before she remembered- "Jazz!" She raced after her and managed to grab her just seconds before she was about to burst into Dani's Hospital room.

"What are you doing?" Jazz said. "I have to tell them."

"Tell them what? That Danny is helping them!" Valerie whispered harshly.

"For a good reason!" Jazz added.

"It does matter!" Valerie said. "Look I'm still kind of angry at Danny." She admitted. "How do you think they will feel."

Jazz froze, Valerie had a point.

"Besides what if the Ghost King finds out because they try to reach out to him." Valerie added. "For this to work they have o believe he's the enemy. Including Dani."

Jazz sighed she knew she was right but still. "I don't know if I can keep this from them."

"We'll tell them some of it, just not all of it." Valerie assured her as she opened the hospital door. "Just follow my lead." She whispered as they entered the room.

"How did it go?" Sam asked. "Did you find answers?"

Jack Maddie and the twins looked to them hopefully. Tucker, and Abby were also with them and Valerie gave him a hopeful look of her own.

"Your dad is stable." Tucker told her as he embraces her. "The doc says he needs to sleep, but he'll make it."

Tears spilled down Valerie's face as Clockwork's promised proved to be true. "Thank goodness." She said.

"What did you learn." Dani asked grabbing their attention. "Was I right?" She asked them sitting up in her hospital bed.

Jazz looked at Valerie knowingly, and Valerie began to explain with a shaken breath. "We interrogated the Box Ghost." she told them. "He gave us a few answers." She looked to Jazz.

Jazz nodded. "Box Ghost says the white Knight is the Phantom Knight. He defeated Fright Knight and replaced him."

"Can we convince him to join us?" Sam asked. "Fright Knight helped us stop the ghost knight last time."

"Maybe." Valerie said. Remembering that Clockwork had said that Danny would defeat the Ghost King. "But it may not be easy to convince him."

"The Box Ghost says he's cruel, and is loyal." Jazz added. "But it may be out of fear just like Fright Knight had done before. It's hard to tell."

"So we know nothing?" Sam asked.

Jazz bit her lip, the way she did when she was lying and Sam notices.

"You're not telling us something." She says. "What is it."

"I…" Jazz began but Valerie gave her the look, and she said. "I want to tell you, but I don't want to get your hopes up." She said looking at the kids.

Sam seemed to understand. "DJ, Lilith, Abby why don't you keep Damion company, he'll be less afraid if he wakes up to a familiar face."

"Okay." Abby said, and the twins followed her.

Jazz watched them leave, once they were gone she continued. "We asked the Box Ghost if he could tell us anything else about the Phantom Knight, and he said no."

"But he told us Clockwork might." Valerie cut in. "But he's gone now."

"So, without much thinking I used the Boomerang to find Danny in the past." Jazz went on. "To a time, I knew Clockwork would be there."

"You mean you went time traveling without me?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, honey now is hardly the time." Valerie told him.

Tucker seemed to gather his senses. "Oh right, of course go one."

"We found Clockwork and-." Jazz said. "and..." She stopped looking to Valerie.

Valerie gave her a nod.

Jazz smiled "And Dark Dan was there too!"

"Wait Danny's evil future self?" Sam asked.

Valerie nodded. "Only we found out he was now working with Clockwork."

"Clockwork let him out?" Maddie asked. Of course, she didn't remember the original story with Dark Dan, but Danny had told her and Jack about all of his adventures as Dany Phantom including the one about his almost evil future.

"But he told Daniel he'd keep That Thermos safe." Jack added.

"He did." Jazz assured him. "Dad Dan is a good guy now and Clockwork says he'll help us fix all of this."

"Really?" Tucker asked. "Dark Dan is going to save the day?"

"I know it's hard to believe." Valerie backed Jazz up. "But Clockwork has never stirred us wrong before."

"So, what we find Dan and form a plan?" Dani asked.

"I Don't think Dan is a kind of guy we should be seeking out." Tucker added.

"No, you're right." Valerie added. "Besides He'll find us." She said remembering Clockwork's promise to Jazz. "We'll see him again soon."

"So, we wait until then?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Jazz said as she took a seat on the hospital bed beside Dani.

"So, it wasn't him?" Dani asked her. "The white Knight I mean."

Jazz looked into her big blue eyes, so much like her brother's in every way. Looking up at her with fear in her eyes. And it is then in this moment that Jazz understands. Valerie wanted everyone to remember Danny as the hero he was. Not as the monster he was pretending to be. "No." She told her. "He was just messing with you." She assured her. "Box Ghost said the new Master of time is in league with them. Maybe they showed the Knight your training sessions and he copied Danny's moves to get to you."

Dani seems to sigh in relief that made more sense. "I can't believe he's gone." She cried.

"He's not." Valerie told her suddenly.

"What!" Maddie cried racing over to her. "My baby boy is a live."

Valerie nodded.

"What!" Sam was equally surprised. "How?"

"Clockwork didn't say." Valerie told them. "Only that we would see him again as well."

"So, we'll see them both again?" Tucker asked. "But how will we know who is who? They look the same now."

"Clockwork says Dan is still learning how to be good." Jazz finally found her voice. "So, he'll still be sort of a jerk."

"And he won't know the twins." Valerie added.

"Oh right." Tucker realized and suddenly his PDA beeps. He takes it out of his pocket, and sighs. "Well I knew this was coming."

"What?" Valerie asked.

"The press wants us to discuss what happened today, Ghost are still attacking outside of the shields." Tucker explained.

"What will you say?" Dani asked trying to get up.

"You're still injured." Tucker told her.

"We can still fight." Jack said. "We can go out and save as many as we can."

Maddie nodded. "Where ever Danny is we need to buy him some time to fix this." She told them. "Whatever it takes."

Jazz nodded. "That's exactly what Clockwork told us to do." She confirmed.

"Then we'll do it." Jack said. "It's like Valerie said. He's never steered us wrong before and he won't now."

Jazz smiled her parents had come so far from believing all ghost were evil. It made her proud knowing that they had changed for the better.

"I'll go with you." Valerie to Tucker.

"We all will!" Jack added.

Tucker nodded looking grateful and he was facing an angry crowd as the mayor (AKA the guy who's supposed to solve all their problems) never got easier.

"Will you be okay?" Jazz asked Dani.

She nodded. "I'm fine now." She assured them. "Go ahead and buy Danny some time."

They all nodded and left the room, but Jazz grabbed Valerie once they were in the hall.

Valerie stopped and waited until the others had gone on ahead.

Jazz waited too, and once they were gone she asked. "Why did you tell them our Danny was still alive too?" She asked. "I thought that was dangerous."

"It is." Valerie said. "But I couldn't take the desperate looks on their faces." She admitted. "Besides they don't know everything. So as long as we keep our mouths shut his royal majesty won't either."

Jazz nodded understanding completely. Somethings were better left unknown, yes, some answers were too dangerous to know. She realized as she and Valerie continued to follow the others.

They existed the Hospital and was met with the Press already waiting for them along with a mob of towns people.

"Mr. Mayor." A News lady putting a microphone to his face said. "Ghost are terrorizing our neighbor towns and cities. We have families on the outside that are in trouble. What do you plan to do?"

"It's her fault!" A man in the crowd said. "The ghost only wants the half breeds!"

"Get them!" A woman shouts.

"Yeah!" The mob yells and charges.

Valerie pulls out her blasters and aims them at the oncoming mob, they stop in their tracks.

"How dare you." The first man spoke again.

"No how dare you!" Jazz shouted as she took the microphone from the News lady. "My brother sacrificed himself for all of you, and you would threaten us, his family!" She screamed. "The Ghost King plans to kill them! And do you really think he'll stop there?"

Tucker took the microphone from her and added. "We stood up to him today." He said. "We beat him, we wounded his pride and his army proves that by attacking our neighbors." He sighed. "I know your scared for distant relatives and I am too. But giving Dani and the twins up will not stop him."

"You don't know that." The woman from earlier pointed out.

"And now that the ghost King is angry you don't know if giving them up will save us!" Valerie snapped. "All you care about is yourselves. Those twins are children no older then 10 years old. You make me sick! What if they were your children!" Her words seem to snapped them out of it and they backed off.

"Everyone please, we have protected you this far." Tucker said. "And we will continue to do so."

"How?" The first man asked.

"By going out and saving anyone we can." Tucker said. "Write down the names of your love ones and their addresses, with pictures if you got them. Do that and we will try to find them, and save who ever else along the way."

The mob seems satisfied with this answer because they begin to search for paper on their person, while others begin to shove wallet size pictures into their hands. Desperate to see a love one, come home to them safely.

And they would all get their wish soon.

 _'_ _Don't take too long little brother.'_ She thought _. 'We need you now more than ever.'_

* * *

 **(One Year into the future…)**

 **[Location: Clockwork's Tower]**

"You gave them false hope." A voice said from behind him.

Clockwork turned around to see the silhouette of an old friend. "Daniel come to see me ?" He laughed. "Already need my help?" He joked.

The Dark figure doesn't take the bait. "You lied to them." He growled. "The room rumbled with his words. "You made them believe I was coming back to them."

"I told them what they needed to hear." Clockwork assured him.

"And I had to break the news to them just now!" The figure snapped back.

"I know your angry Daniel, but it was better for them to hear the truth from you then me." Clockwork reasoned. "Besides I told you that saving me was impossible." He said with a smile. "And you did. Maybe you will find another way to stay with them as well."

"For your sake I better." The figure growled.

Clockwork smiled as he took his leave, He knew the threat was empty. "Remember what I taught you." He said. "In less you wish to make the same mistake as your predecessor."

The figure paused and sighed. "Be firm, but not brutal." He rolled his eyes. "I know."

"Just checking." Clockwork mused.

"Stupid old crow." The shadow said half-heartedly, and clockwork's smile grew. "I know you don't believe me now, but this was always meant to be your destiny."

The shadow known as Danny said nothing, instead he took his leave.

Clockwork shook his head as he turned his attention back to the Past rift before him. He couldn't do much good for them now, so instead he fast forward 11 months ahead. He knew his long silence would worry the Phantom Knight, but Lady Time was aware of his meddling, and would be on her toes.

Because of this it was best that he moved ahead in time, where she has hopefully let he guard down by now. Or better yet get side tracked.

He smiled. "He told you focusing on him too much would be the end of you…." He laughed.

She should have headed his warning…

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**


	11. A Test for Two?

**Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom**

 **Author's Notes:** More Chapters! I just might finish this week! Please enjoy, and review.

* * *

 **Chapter 11-A Test for...Two?**

 **(Back with Vlad)**

 **{11 Months in the future}**

 **(Location: Earth Realm, Egypt)**

He was almost there…

Vlad Plasmius floated down the endless labyrinths of the Great Pyramid of Giza in a state of anticipation, and fear.

And why was he fearful you might ask?

The reasoning was rather simple, for nearly a year now Vlad, had wasted time going on this fool's errand. Yes, that was what it was. Some fool's errand to keep him: The fool, busy! There was no powerful weapon to speak of, and yet…

Vlad had soon found out otherwise, he was pretty sure that Daniel didn't mean for him to find anything. However while exploring the winter waste lands of Frostbite and his people he had found a promising lead. Vlad had no intention of actually looking for something, no his plan was to make it as if he was searching when in fact he was killing time. Sure the idea of a weapon being strong enough to take out the king did sound promising.

However once Vlad had time to think it over he realized Daniel probably gave him this task to keep him busy so he would not have time to fuses with anyone. Yes, this was a wild goose chase to keep him out of trouble, or so he had thought, however completely by chance Vlad had found a scripture in a dusty old book in Frostbite's library. Of course the ice yeti had been warry to let him in, but after Vlad mentioned the Phantom Knight he was met with no resistance. It would appear everyone was afraid of Daniel now, heck Vlad was sure even the King was warry of him.

Once inside Vlad had begun to rummage through some books, when he noticed the scripture. It said that there was a staff in Egypt with similar properties as Pariah Dark's ring and crown. Making the wielder ten times stronger. And that's when the idea arose; if Vlad could find the staff then maybe he wouldn't need to fuse with another in order to defeat Daniel.

If the Staff could help him weaken Daniel, then Vlad could just fuse with him.

Then the Ghost King wouldn't stand a chance.

With that thought fresh on his mind Vlad took a left and then a right. The scriptures had said the staff's last known location was the Great Pyramid of Giza in a secret room that Vlad had discover was still concealed. Meaning all he had to do was phase through a wall or two and all the power would be his!

The Phantom Knight watched closely as he allowed Vlad to move ahead. It had taken the fruit loop a lot longer than he had planned to find what he was looking for. Still the fact that he actually found something worth looking into served his perhaps nicely. Of course, the Phantom Knight knew what he was looking for. After all he had gone to see Frostbite hours before Vlad had decided to waste time there. Upon his arrival he had asked Frostbite if there was such a weapon powerful enough to stand a chance against the Ghost King.

Frostbite had told him that scripture had told of another artifact similar to Pariah Dark's Ring and crown that might tip the odds in the users favor. Hearing this The Phantom Knight ordered Frostbite to place the book with the desired scripture in a place that would be easy for Vlad to find.

Yes, everything was working smoothly, however there was one drawl back. The scripture was in an older tongue of Frostbites people, one that even he himself did not know by heart. Fortunately Vlad knew some ancient text, but his limited knowledge still forced him to spend long hours deciphering the text. And even longer to find the means in order to do so. Still the Phantom Knight had to admit once Vlad was determined enough, nothing was impossible for him.

It was an attribute that he was secretly jealous of, and had been from the moment they became archrivals.

Vlad phases through the floor and several feet down into the desired hidden chamber, and smiles as he sees the staff right where it should be. He floats over to it, grabs it eagerly, and holds it up proudly. This was it, the moment he had waited 11 months for any moment now great power would fill him and he could use it to take down Daniel who was no doubt right behind him.

And then he would take out the king and…

Vlad frowned as he realized no new sense of power had filled him yet. He shakes the staff as if it's a flashlight low on batteries. "Why won't it work?!" He shouted.

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice sneered.

Vlad turned around to see the phantom Knight holding the real staff. He had been played and realizes it in an instant.

Meanwhile, Pariah Dark was impatiently tapping the arm rest of his throne as he watched Lady Time continue to work. With his Knight gone for the moment, and possibly out of a job the King had looked to Walker to continue putting pressure on the humans. Demanding that they give up the half-breeds are else.

However, the humans had fought back well, and stayed fast to their heroes' sides. This caused Walker to have his hands quite full, it also proved that the self-proclaimed warden was not right hand material. It was just so hard to find good help these days. His new Knight would have handled it perfectly, he was sure of that. However the king was not sure he could trust him.

So he had to settle for second best, something Pariah Dark did not like to do.

He shifts his attention back to his Knight, he has caught up with Vlad by now and it would appear this long winded test was about over.

"You replaced it with a fake?" Vlad asked confuses. "But how did you-?"

"Know?" The Phantom Knight scoffed. "You're so predictable." He shook his head. "This was a test from the master, and you have failed."

"Failed?" Vlad hissed. "I would have it if not for you."

"Have it, and would have used it!" The Phantom Knight took the Staff in both hands and snapped it in two.

"You fool!" Vlad charges, but it's too late, the staff is just a large broken stick now. So instead he goes to attack the Phantom Knight.

Big mistake!

The Phantom Knight draws his sword on instinct and Vlad barely has time to make his own in order to block the dangerous blade.

Pariah Dark smiled as the duel of swords began. Finally some action to distract him from a certain useless witch!

Lady Time does her best to lose herself in her work, anything to distract her from the fact that her king was staring daggers into the back of her head.

Oh yes she could feel his eyes, he was angry with her, Or she had before he turned to watch the second rift. She glances that way and realizes that she was running out of time. The Phantom Knight was nearly finished with Vlad.

"Found anything yet?" Pariah Dark asked as he noticed her attention had wondered.

"No." Lady Time admitted, after all there was no point in denying it. "Vlad is very social, but as rich and popular as he was while among the living. His old Friend Jack Fenton and Maddie seems to be the only ones who has any real history with him." She sounds frustrated.

Pariah Dark shares the emotion completely. He too was beginning to think this was a waste of time. So far Vlad seemed to only have a dark history with one individual. Jack Fenton, the ghost boy's father. And the chances of him being the Phantom Knight were a big fat zero.

Suddenly Lady Time steps to the side as she senses a change in the room.

Pariah Dark is about to ask her what the meaning of this was, but he soon learns his answer. Wulf comes flying threw the past rift and before his feet.

The monstrous beast is quiet beaten up, and his windpipe appears to be nearly crushed.

"Wulfy how did this happen?" Lady Time exclaimed.

"Powerful Ghost." Wulf rasped, speaking perfect English now. "Working with Clockwork." He explained. "Wear time medallion."

"That stupid crow!" Lady Time hissed. "Describe the ghost who defeated you so I may assess our next move.

Wulf looks at the King unsure.

"Well?" Pariah Dark asked.

"That's just it." He said. "It was Danny Phantom."

"What?" Lady Time froze at his words. "Must be from the past." She tried to reason.

"No, it was him." Wulf said. "He smelled like him, looked about the same as he always been."

"But he wear a time medallion." Lady Time insisted.

Wulf nodded.

"Impossible." Lady Time shook her head. "He was already dead…when I sent you he was…" She stopped looking back at the rift, and everything seems to click. "In less…"

It all makes since now.

How could she have missed it!

She slows down the fast-forwarding as the rift shows Daniel and his family at Vlad's front door for some sort of college reunion.

"What are you doing?" Pariah Dark hissed. "Stopping again!"

"I have a hunch." She said, of course she had said this every time she stopped, and it was true, she had a hunch those times too, but this time the hunch was stronger. There was only one family Vlad seemed to focus all his hatred on. And there was much hatred felt for the Phantom Knight that was obvious. However, he also showed a great since of hidden admiration for him. And while Vlad showed no such feeling for Jack, there was another member of his family that he had a mixture of emotions for.

Danny!

Vlad had sent sever ghost his way to test the Ghost boy, far before he found out who he really was. Perhaps it was because deep down Vlad knew he was a halfa like himself. Yes, as popular as Vlad was he only had a deep history with Daniel and his parents.

And since it wasn't Jack or Maddie it had to be their son.

She knew it was crazy, the king had watched his Knight kill him, and yet…

How could she have been so stupid? As a master of time she should have known Clockwork's next move.

If a Danny Phantom was not available in this timeline than he would just barrow another, and if her memory served her well. Clockwork once held an alternate Danny Phantom prisoner in this very tower. She knew this because it was documented in the Ancient ones scrolls which she had read while trying to find records of Fright Knight's Demise.

"Clever crow." She mussed.

"What is it?" Pariah Dark demanded.

"There's another player in this game." Lady Time told him.

"Who?" Pariah Dark asked.

"A Danny Phantom from an alternate timeline." Lady Time answered bluntly.

Pariah Dark growled, slamming his fist down on the arm of his throne. "That filthy half breed my knight kills him and I am still not rid of him."

"Killed him?" Lady Time laughed, Oh yes she was aware of the truth now. IT WAS SO OBVIOUS!

"Are you implying that my Knight has deceived me after all?" Pariah Dark asked.

"More than you know." She told him, looking for the right moment and it soon presents itself.

Within the Past-rift Vlad has sent a younger Danny down to his lab to retrieve a present for his father. He obeys, but finds no present in the lab.

"This is it." She said as she allowed the rift to play the scene forward. "The proof I need!"

"For your sake it better be." Pariah Dark warned.

 _The Rift cuts to the younger Danny has he picks up a framed picture of the college-aged Vlad and Maddie on a table with the top-right corner teared off._

 _"Wait a minute." Danny reaches into his jacket and pulls out the torn picture of the younger Jack and realizes it's the missing corner from the picture. "Oh no!" he backs away. "No way." His ghost sense goes off and he transforms into his Phantom form. He looks around defensively, but two ectopuses suddenly reach down and grab his arms, pulling him up into the air._

 _Danny kicks one away. "Let go!" He demands, and pulls the other ectopus down and slams it into the floor. "Those ghosts... They were two of the first ghosts I fought!" he realizes._

 _"And they're not alone, pup." A voice adds as a net springs into action and traps him shocking him as it does. Then his capturer steps out of the shadows to reveal himself._

 _"Skulker?!" The younger Danny looks confused as he breaks free from the net and kicks Skulker into some large tank-like units. "How did you get back in your ecto-skeleton? What are you doing here?"_

 _"All excellent questions. Catch!" The bounty hunter said and throws a small black cube towards Danny which grows and traps him inside a large glowing box._

 _Danny tries to phase through with no avail "Huh? Hey! I can't phase out of this. It's disrupting my powers!"_

 _"And that's not all it does." Skulker says and presses a button on his wrist and the box shocks Danny, causing him to scream in pain and transform back into his human self. In a daze, his head falls forward on the box, but Skulker picks it back up and holds out a glowing green blade from his wrist to Danny's neck._

 _Danny chuckles nervously. "Uh, the glowing blade is new."_

 _Skulker pauses to admire it adding casually "You like it? I've had some upgrades!" And then a bit more evilly added. "Now..."_

 _"Enough!" Vlad yells appearing within the rift. "I didn't free you to kill the boy, Skulker! Your work is done. "_

 _Skulker and Danny share a confused look before Skulker retracts the blade. "Yes, well, I..." He stops, reading from the PDA on his wrist that beeps and starts typing. "I've gotta go to the library and check out a book on a gorilla. Again!" He growled in annoyance as his jetpack activates and he flies up, phasing through the ceiling._

 _Danny looks to Vlad, confused. "Skulker? The ectopuses? I don't understand!"_

 _"Of course not. You're, what, fourteen?" Vlad sighed walking around Danny's box. "Too young to drive and not in college yet? I sent those ghosts, and others, to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you, the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created."_

 _"Second?" Danny asked and gasped as Vlad transforms into his ghost self. "You!" He shouts, obviously recognizing him. "I'm going ghost!" He declares._

 _Nothing happens._

 _"Going ghost!" He said again._

 _Still nothing!_

 _"Why can't I go ghost?" He wonders out loud._

 _Vlad laughs, amused. "You have a battle cry, hilarious. I, on the other hand have this!" He pats the box Danny's in. "A spectral energy neutralizer, designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you're contained within that box, you're as human as your idiot father."_

 _"Let me out of here!" Danny demanded._

 _"Why?" Vlad challenged. "So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers, by the way, that I've had for twenty years. I have experience, my child. And the money and power attained through using those powers for personal gain, you see. I could train you, teach you everything I know. And all you'd have to do, is renounce your idiot father. "_

 _Danny gives him a look of pure spite. "Dude, you are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop. That is never going to happen-"_

Lady Time stopped the Rift, her smile widens. "Got you!" She declares looking to her king smugly.

Silence…

It seems to last for an eternity, and Lady Time can see the wheels turning in Pariah Dark's mind as he came to the same conclusion she had. "He's the Phantom Knight…"

To her surprise Pariah Dark does not sound angry, instead he laughs openly.

"You think me wrong?" Lady Time challenged.

"No." Pariah Dark shook his head. "I believe you witch, congratulations you get to keep your position for a little longer. Use that time to prove to me how he did it."

"Did it?" Lady Time ask.

"You claim that he is Danny Phantom." He said pointing to his Knight, "And yet he looks nothing like the boy's ghost half." He watched as his knight finally won over Vlad and cut right through him.

Vlad screams as he's pulled into his sword, but his screaming is nothing compared to what's coming. "The master will decide your fate." The Phantom Knight said darkly before taking his leave.

"He's quiet the actor isn't he." Pariah Dark mused.

"You find this funny." Lady Time pointed out. "Why?"

"What can you tell me of the other Daniel?" Pariah Dark countered with a question of his own.

"From what I read he's an eviler version of the Ghost boy from an alternate time line." Lady Time explained. "The scrolls from the Ancients keep were vague on the details. But this Danny Phantom abandoned his human half with the help of an invention made by Vlad. However once Vlad ripped him away from his human-self Daniel turned on him and used the invention on Vlad. Once Vlad was separated from his ghost half Daniel fused with it."

"Fused with it?" Pariah Dark asked. "Vlad mentioned the boy stole his powers, it made him more ghost than human." He pondered. "Perhaps this is a similar moment shared between time streams, just with different out comes."

"It is." Lady Time confirmed. "Most alternate time-lines are more similar, then different."

"Interesting…" Pariah Dark mused, mostly to himself now. "You will speak nothing of this when the Phantom Knight arrives." He told her.

"You're not going to eliminate him?" Lady Time asked.

"No, this one shows promise." Pariah Dark admitted. "I told him he did."

"You're enjoying this." Lady Time pointed out the obvious.

Pariah Dark nodded, confirming her claims. "It has been some time since I've had a single opponent outwit me." He admitted. "The Ancients had to band together to stop me, and even they could only put me to sleep. And last time the ghost boy needed the help of nearly every ghost here to put me back. However…"

"Now he stands on his own two feet alone." Lady Time finished.

"Yes, and he serves his purpose well." Pariah Dark added.

"You plan to convert him!" Lady Time is stunned by this realization.

"You said this alternate Danny Phantom was evil once, he can be again." Pariah Dark reasoned.

"My King, He destroyed you in your sleep in that time-line and took Fight Knight as his own dog." Lady Time warned him.

"And now he is my dog." Pariah Dark assured her. "And every dog can be trained," He mused as his eyes fall on the past rift which is paused on Danny, fighting Vlad to save his father, and the rest of his family.

His smiles grows. "All he needs is the right motivation!"

* * *

 **-To be Continued**


	12. A Surprise Visit From Dan?

**Author's Notes:** Okay guys this is the last future based chapter that we explored in book and boy is it long! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!

Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

 **Chapter 12-** **A Surprise Visit From...Dan?**

 **(Meanwhile Back With Jack and Maddie…)**

 **[Location: Sumter, South Carolina]**

Their outcome was bleak, and they knew it.

Jack Fenton looked over the barrier of turned over cars before him inspecting their surroundings. For a moment he points out the fact that turning over cars may block most attacks from the enemy like their ecto-blast. However, the ghost could still phase through the cars and continue their attack.

Still with the jump suits shield battery levels running low the couple had no other choice.

In 11 months', time Sumter had become a dangerous apocalypse, and, in a way, it was all their fault.

After Tucker had promised the town's people that they would save their distant relatives Jack and Maddie have been on the move; scouting out for survivors. At first, they had started pretty close to home, only looking in nearby towns, and camp grounds. However, the longer they were gone, the bolder they got.

They had gotten far too bold this time.

Maddie looked behind them to the building just off to the right of them. A group of survivors had called out to them from an old radio tower, begging for assistance. Jack of course, wanted to help them right away, but Maddie thought it best that they go back home first and regroup.

Jack argued that there may not be time for that, and in the end, he was right.

The survivors had little time left, they all did.

Walker and his soldiers had brought down the heat ever since their first encounter with the Ghost King. His demands were always the same. Give up the half breeds, and for everyday he waited for this demand to be filled, he would destroy a nearby city or town. However, Maddie and Jack had been very good at predicting where the ghost warden would strike, and managed to get the locals out in time. This of course would enrage the enemy into threatening more innocent lives.

Still as far as threats go, the jailer in white wasn't all that dangerous and neither were his goons.

Jack often wondered what had happened to the Phantom Knight, they had not seen him since the first battle, and he feared this.

Why?

Because Jazz had said the white Knight might be able to help them, and as the King's closest subject the Phantom Knight would be in the perfect position to take him out. However, the white knight was nowhere to be seen.

Vlad too had become absent much to Valerie's dismay, she had wanted revenge for what he had done to her father.

Jack shook his head, it was best not to think about Vlad, his once dear friend was nothing more than a monster, and probably had been since the day they met. Jack was just too blind to see it at the time; he wasn't blind now.

"Jack we're not going to make it!" Maddie yelled back at him.

Jack turned to his wife and gave her a reassuring smile, she was wearing her blue jumpsuit, but had lost her mask several days before. Her face was filthy and covered in rubble, but Jack still thought she looked beautiful. "The coast looks clear." He told her. "All we have to do is get them to our camp. The shields there should last long enough for us to recharge, and then we're out of her baby."

Maddie smiled, it was moments like this that Jack shined the brightest. Still she wished they at least had the Fenton RV to back them up, but it was generating the ghost shield back at their camp and was running low on gas. Once the Car went empty the Shield would fail, still they had one chance, but it was risky. "I still think we can do it Jack." She told him. "If we split up I can get the gas we need."

There was a gas station marked on their map an equal distance from their camp and where they were now. If the place was intact and Maddie could get the pumps working, she could fill up a few empty gallons of milk jugs with the stuff and they would be able to make a quick getaway.

And more importantly they wouldn't have to leave the RV behind. It was their best hideout when they were on the move like this. And with its own WIFI, Shields, Cable and phone service it was their only way to stay in touch with their family.

It was in this moment that Jack regrets not listening to Maddie. They should have returned home for more supplies, Valerie and Dani would have come back with them, and together the four of them just might be enough.

Still it was too late for regrets now, the couple had a decision to make.

"I don't like it." Jack admitted, and it was true. So many things could go wrong once she was alone. She could get to the gas station to find it blown to bits, with nothing to salvage. Or she might find it standing and bare of food, gas, and other needed supplies. Or she could find gas, food, water, and even small first aid kits. She could find everything they need only to get caught on her way back to camp.

And Yet Jack knew she had to go, they needed her to do this or none of them were getting out of here. He embraced her for what he could only hope was not the last time and said, "Be safe."

Maddie nodded. "Just follow this road about 5 miles and you should make it to camp by dark."

"And you?" Jack asked fearfully.

"If I'm not back within an after you then assume I'm not coming back at all." Maddie told him.

Jack nodded, he understood. Once Maddie set her mind on something there was no stopping her. She wasn't looking to Jack for permission, she was telling him she was going and that was that! Jack motioned towards the building behind them signaling to the survivors to meet them at the cars.

Seven survivors; three teens, 2 elderly men and a woman with her infant rushed over.

Jack turned back to Maddie hopefully. "At least take someone with you." He insisted. "Lona can do it."

"Do what?" Lona asked as she and the others crouched around them.

"Maddie is going to go get supplies." Jack told them.

"I can help." Lona insisted. "But the Gas stations are mostly picked clean, no gas either."

"Well so much for that plan." Maddie said looking defeated.

"There's another option." Lona told her. "The local mall has a lot of cars parked out in front. We can stifle some gas from them. There may be better supplies inside too."

"The mall is too far." The woman, Lona's mother Ria reasoned. "You could get hurt."

"Mom please let me do this." Lona insisted. "We are out of options and Mrs. Fenton will take much longer getting there without my know how."

"She's right." Maddie insisted. "I could use the extra hands; more hands means more supplies." She reasoned. "And If Lona thinks the mall is our best bet I trust her."

"But…." Ria looks worried and for good reason.

"Look Jack needs Max and David to help him protect you guys." She gestured to the other two teens and Ed and Ralph…well." She tried finding a nice way to say it.

"We'll just slow you down." Ralph said with a forced laugh, He was 75 and just started retirement when all this ghost nonsense broke lose.

Ed was 63 and a local school teacher, and it wasn't for gym either.

"I'm the only one who can do this." Lona reinstated.

However, her mother still looks unsure.

Maddie places a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're scared we all are, but Lona can do this. I know she's only 16, but sometimes if you give your kids a little support they'll surprise you." Maddie gave a small smile. "I should know, my Jazz was 16 when she started fighting ghost and my son was younger than that."

Ria still looks fearful, but she looks to Maddie hopefully. "You'll protect her?" she asked.

"With my life." Maddie vowed.

"Go." Ria said, embracing her daughter. "Just please come back."

Lona returned the hug for a moment before accepting a spare blaster from Maddie.

"We move quickly and undercover." Maddie instructed.

"I know a path through the woods." Lona assured her. "Leads right to the back entrance of the Mall."

Maddie smiled. "That'll due." She said giving Jack one last kiss. "We'll be back by morning." She estimated the distance of the new route in her head.

"We'll be waiting." Jack assured her, and with those final words Maddie and Lona took off.

He could only hope they'd make it back in one piece.

* * *

 **(Back with Dani)**

They had been gone a lot longer than any time before…

Long absents from her parents always kept her up late at night full of worry.

Still at least her parents actually remembered to call them this time. Just the night before last Jack and Maddie had called saying that after weeks of searching for survivors they heard a radio transmission coming from a town not far from their position. Survivors asking for help.

Of course, Jazz had advised they'd come home first, but Jack insisted they had plenty of supplies. It was a lie they all knew that. It had been written clearly on Jack's and Maddie's faces, but Jazz didn't argue. She knew finding survivors was getting harder, and harder for them. And if these people were begging for help over a radio then there wasn't any time to waste.

Dani hopped they were okay, it had been nearly 48 hours since they had last heard from them. Dani shook her head, and did her best to focus on her lessons. Now that Danny was gone (for the time being) she had to continue her training on her own. Something she wasn't completely in the dark on; back when she still lived with Vlad her "father" Never taught her anything. So, she use to watch him in secret, and copy his moves.

Or try to, at least.

Now, that she was older with more experience her self-training would be better, or at least she hoped so. However, she couldn't be sure; Danny had spoiled her by teaching her from the first day she was adopted. Never before had Dani had to depend solely on her own, sure Vlad wasn't great, but at least she had someone. And when she was on the road Danny always came to her rescue when she got into trouble. But now Danny was not her, she was truly alone.

"You're not alone in this you know." Jazz said grabbing her attention.

Her older sister Jazz was sitting at the computer, they were currently in the Lab of Fenton works. Well it had once been a lab, but after Danny blew up the ghost portal the place was pretty much totaled. However, thanks to the ghost shields Amity Park soon returned to their normal lives and Tucker was able to pay to get it re modeled.

Jack said he'd make a new portal and buy new lab equipment once he found the time which hadn't happened yet. So now the empty room had been transformed into a training area for Dani and the twins. Sam's family of course was warry of starting their training, but Sam had to agree. Their kids' lives were in danger, and they needed to know how to defend themselves just in case Dani had her hands full.

However, at the moment the kids were upstairs doing homework with Valerie leaving Dani with some time to herself. Jazz was helping her by going through Danny's computer, everything he knew about every ghost he ever fought was in there. Also, he recorded every training session he and Dani ever had. So, Dani could watch them later and see what she did wrong.

"Okay the next move is- Jazz began.

"I want to practice the vortex move." Dani interrupted her.

"But it's dangerous." Jazz said. "And Danny-"

"Danny isn't here Jazz." Dani argued. "I need to be strong, everyone needs me to be strong." She was close to tears now. The pressure was obviously getting to her, she never really realized how hard this was. Danny always made it look so easy, he always had a plan; a solution to every problem.

"I know." Jazz said getting up and giving her a hug. "I miss him too." She admitted. "But we will see him again."

"How do you know?" Dani scoffed, pushing away. "Because Clockwork said so?"

"He was right about Damion." Jazz said. "He told Valerie her dad would make it, and he did." She smiled, fixing Dani's hair, which was pulled back in her favorite headband. "You'll see this all work out, you just got to have faith."

Dani took a deep breath and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're right." She decided. "Danny has never let us down." She reasoned. "I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for being gone, and Clockwork has a perfectly good reason for not telling us where he is."

Jazz nodded. "Now let's start that vortex!" She said, trying to get Dani back on track.

Dani shook her head. "Not today." She reasoned. " I think I need to take a walk, and clear my head first." She decided.

"Good idea." Jazz praised.

Dani forced a smile and headed up the stairs, hiding, her real emotions behind a wall was getting harder and harder with every passing day. Still she had to stay strong, it was after all what Danny would do.

 _'I miss him.'_ She thought as she opens the front door too...

"Danielle?"

For a moment she couldn't believe her eyes, right there before her was the very person she missed more than anything in the whole wide world. He was just as he had always been, and yet he was entirely different. His once crew cut hair was now long and pulled back into a ponytail. His fangs looked sharper, and his red eyes looked more like blood than ruby. However, there was no mistaking it. With that red and white shirt, matching sneakers and blue jeans. It could only be one person.

Dani gasped "Danny!" And wrapped her arms around him. "Where have you been?"

Danny looked at her as if he was seeing her in person for the first time.

Dani lets him go, and suddenly looks around suspiciously. "Hurry you have to get inside!" She ordered pulling him in. If anyone saw him now it might cause an up roar. She could already image the angry towns people demanding to know where he had been and why he had abandoned them.

Danny allowed her to pull him in, and slam the door behind them.

"Where you followed?" Dani asked.

Danny doesn't answer, in fact he doesn't do much at all but stare around him. As if he cannot believe what he is seeing.

"Danny!" Dani suddenly shakes him, forcing him to come too. "Did you hear me?"

"I…Yes, I mean no!" Danny answered. "No, I don't think I was followed." He added quickly.

Dani looks at him closely, as if unsure, she's about to say something, but someone interrupts them.

It's Lilith! And Dani can't help the tears in her eyes as both daughter and father's eyes meet in a moment of realization and clarity.

"Daddy!" The Lilith races for him, jumping into his arms.

Dani watches as her brother joins her in the embrace. He picks her up, and hugs her close, but something seems off. Danny doesn't seem to fully understand who he is holding. However, before she can address it DJ comes running down the stairs to see what all the commotion is about.

Dani watches her brother as his eyes nearly pop out of his head in shock.

"I knew it!" DJ said. "I knew you'd be back!" Tears filled his eyes as he ran up to them, hugging his father's leg.

Again, Danny looks happy, but confused, as if he is surrounded by familiar strangers.

"Kids, what's going on down there!?" Sam asked leaving her room. She had been packing for a possible trip. If her in-laws did not return by sundown tomorrow she, Jazz and Valerie were going after them. She headed down the stairs passing Valerie as she went.

"Mom what's going on?" Abby asked her mother.

Valerie shook her head as she sat down on the stairs to watch the scene play out. "Go to Lilith's room Abby and close the door." She ordered.

Abby knew what that order meant, possible danger! She ran to Lilith's and DJ's room and closed the door.

Valerie pulled out her blaster knowingly, this Danny looked different, more like Vlad then Danny. Her eyes widen, and she paged Jazz's Communicator.

"Hey Val, what's up?" Jazz asked. "Whatever you do don't come up stairs." Valerie warned her.

"What do you mean?" Jazz sounds worried now. "What's going on?"

"I think Dark Dan is here." Valerie answered simply.

"What!" Jazz jumps up from her chair and runs up the stairs. peaking over the corner of the doorway and towards the front room. "It is Dan." She realized.

"Just stay out of sight." Valerie advised. "Seeing us again might spook him."

Jazz nodded, she knew Valerie had a point. Dan had history with both of them, bad history. "Do you think this is the evil him, or the good one we saw before?" She whispered.

"I guess we're about to find out." Valerie said training her weapon on the possible threat.

Meanwhile, Sam was walking down the stairs towards Danny looking unsure.

Danny looked up towards her, and his breath visibly catches in his throat. "Sam?" He asked.

Realization flooded Sam's eyes, and he watched as those lavender orbs began to water. "Danny!" She raced for him, running down the rest of the stairs, and throwing her arms around him, hugging him like she hadn't done so in forever.

And in a way it sure felt like it.

"I can't believe it!" She cried. "You're alive!"

Danny flinches at those words. "Wait, I'm dead?" He asked.

Sam pulls away, as if sensing something. "You never came back…" She said, waiting for some sort of cue from him, some source of realization. "There was a big battle in the Ghost Zone…" She added, but there's nothing, no indication that he has any idea what's going on. She then notices something that she had not before.

Danny is wearing a time medallion!

"Danny what are our kids' names?" she asked.

Danny looks at their children as if they are alien life forms. "I…I don't…"

Sam seems to nod. "DJ, Mommy and Daddy need to catch up okay." She tells them.

"Okay." DJ says letting go of his father. "Come on Lilith."

Lilith pouts but jumps out of her father's arms none the less. "Okay." She answers and follows her brother out of the room.

"You're not my Danny, are you?" Sam asked simply once they were alone.

"No." Danny said honestly. "I'm from a different time line." He admitted.

Both Valerie and Jazz seem to relax at his honesty, this was defiantly Dan, but if he had been truly evil he would have struck them all down the moment they figured him out. Just as He had done when Jazz figured him out 10 years before.

"Well that would explain this." Sam said tapping the time medallion that still hung around his neck.

"It also explains the pony tail." Dani chuckled. "By the way no offense bro, but you should lose it and the goatee too, you look like Uncle Vlad."

"Bro?" Dan asked. "What happened to cousin?"

"Oh, I guess your parents haven't adopted me yet in your time line." Dani giggled.

Dan's eyes widen, as if he remembers something or rather someone! "Jazz…" He whispered.

"Yeah she gave me this as a gift." Dani explained. "Sort of a welcome to the family kind of thing."

Jazz sighs in relief as Dan smiles at those words. They were in no danger here, this was the same Dan they had saw with Clockwork just months before. She was sure of it now.

"So where is Jazz?" Dan asked, looking around unsure.

Valerie wasn't surprised, in fact this was why she ordered Jazz to stay out of sight. After all Jazz was one of the few who still remembered Dan, and she seemed to have a way of knowing when it was him pretending to be the good Danny.

For a moment Dani opens her mouth to tell him but she catches sight of Valerie who shakes her head. For some reason Valerie didn't want him to know! So, she thought fast. "She's out with Tucker, and Valerie." She lied. "Checking the Ghost Shield generators."

She wasn't sure why she had to lie, but trusted that Valerie would explain later.

"And mom, and Dad?" Dan dared to ask.

"It's complicated." Sam said.

"Complicated?" he asked.

"Look Danny a lot of bad things have happened." Sam said, taking his hands and guiding him over to the couch.

"Then just start from the beginning." Dan urged. "Tell me how did this all get started, who did this?"

Sam nodded. "It started off as any normal day." She explained. "After the Disasteroid the ghost world, and the human world agreed to never mix again, and a treaty formed to insure it."

"After that, things got quiet." Sam went on. "No one needed Ghost hunters anymore."

"So, no one ever tried to leave the Ghost Zone?" Dan asked.

"Well a few tried at first." Dani informed him. "But they never got past the ghost shield."

"Ghost shield?" Dan asked.

"After the treaty all the portals into the ghost zone except for the Fenton portal was shut down." Dani explained.

"Your parents then put a ghost shield around the house so if any ghost managed to get out of the portal the ghost shield they entered would cause them unbearable pain, making it easy for you and your family to throw them back in." Sam went on. "And for a while it worked, for 10 years there was peace like the world had never seen."

"So where did it all go wrong?" Danny asked.

"Well as you can imagine not every ghost agreed to this treaty." Sam explained. "But most couldn't do anything about it."

"Except one." Dani interrupted. "There was one ghost who knew a power strong enough to whip the ghost zone back into shape."

"A power that was so great it was locked away in a sarcophagus." Sam whispered.

Dan's eyes widened. "The ghost king?"

"Vlad let him out, and then the ghost king destroyed the sarcophagus, and with it the only way to stop him." Sam explained.

"Clockwork tipped you off about the upcoming danger." Dani cut in. "And you left to fight the Ghost King alone."

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"That's just it." Sam said, tears in her eyes. "We don't know, you never came back and somehow the ghost King found out that Wolf could make his own portal into our world. He forced him to do it, and he destroyed everything."

"Why didn't you stop him? Why aren't you fighting him?" Danny asked Dani.

"We tried Danny." Sam whispered. "He came for us, and it was then that we learned the Ghost King's true agenda."

"He was sickened by the fact that half ghosts existed." Dani told him. "And when he found out that humans and half ghost lived together as a family he was outraged, but that wasn't what ticked him off the most."

"Then what was it?" Dan asked.

"It was us Danny." Sam was crying openly now. "He found out about our kids."

"Humans and ghost producing young." Dani whispered. "That was the last straw."

"He wanted to eliminate them, to make an example of us all." Sam cried. "He told the town that all he wanted was to set things right, that humans and ghost should never mix, that if they just gave us up the rest of the world would be spared."

"Thankfully the town wouldn't budge." Dani continued for her. "But without you it was up to me and our family to stop him."

"We tried to fight him off, but we failed." Sam whispered. "Dani was severely wounded in the fight, and Valerie's dad nearly lost his arm."

Dani bowed her head. "After that the town forced Tucker to make the call. As Mayor, Tucker had no choice but to think of the well-being of the town. No one was allowed to leave; the town was so angry with us. They nearly tried to take it out on me and the kids."

"If Valerie Hadn't been there they would have." Sam added. "Finally, Tucker promised that we would save those outside the shields. It was the only way the town would let them stay." Sam added, tears still streaming down her face.

Dan looked ready to punch something. And Jazz couldn't blame him. It still made her sick that her fellow towns folk almost lashed out as her family like that. How could they be so cruel? Forcing them to take responsibility for simply being alive! Who were they to judge their family, and after all they had done for them.

"Danny are you okay?" Dani asked.

Dan visibly forces himself to calm down. "Sorry, I just…"

Sam placed her hand on his. "I know…" She whispered. "I thought that too, but no this town is selfish and wrong!" She spat, anger showing in her eyes.

Dan took her face in his hands, looking at her as if for the first time.

"Not like it did us any good." Dani said, "The Ghost King was angered by our first response of defiance and raged war on the human race as a whole, and now the world is in ruin, after that Mom and Dad started looking for survivors."

"They always come back with new battle scars and a handful of survivors they managed to find." Sam added. "And that's the whole story."

Panic!

Jazz could see it forming; just slightly bubbling to the surface. It is then that she realizes Dan did have bad intentions when he came here. But now this story has changed them, no seeing them has changed him. "This is how he became good." She realized out loud. "Clockwork must have let him come here in order to change his mind about us."

Valerie seemed to nod, this was the turning point for Dan, this was what made him decided to fuse with his younger-self and save them all. To see his family in pieces like this, to have nothing without him. It must have forced him to remember how he felt when he lost them. And how he would do anything to make it to where that never had happened in the first place.

"I can't do this." Dan realized, reaching for his time medallion.

"Danny wait!" Sam exclaimed.

"But it was too late, Danny broke the medallion off, and in seconds he was gone.

"I don't understand." Sam rasped. "Why did he leave?"

"Because." Valerie said walking down the stairs. "That's not just any Alternate Danny."

"it was Dark Dan." Jazz said, coming out of hiding as well.

"So, he was going to…" Dani couldn't finish the thought.

"We think so." Valerie confirmed. "But seeing us again, it changed his mind.

"Val and I think this is the reason why Dan chosed to help us." Jazz explained.

"So, now what?" Dani asked. Before anyone can answer a strange feeling washes over her, almost as if some greater being is trying to warn her about something. "We need to go find Mom and Dad." She realized.

"Why? What's wrong?" Valerie asked.

"Jazz?" Dani looks to her sister.

Jazz nodded. "I feel it too." She confirmed. "They're in trouble." She said. "I just know it."

* * *

 **(Back with Clockwork, 1 month into the future)**

"The final battle is among us." He whispered as the observers hovered around him.

"She knows of your survival." Melk warned. "This could ruin everything."

"She'll come for you." Klem pointed out the obvious.

"An obvious mistake." Clockwork mussed. "one that will be her last!"

* * *

 **-To be Continued**


	13. The Clock is Ticking!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom**

 **Author's Notes:** Chapter 13 is up! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

 **Chapter 13-The Clock is Ticking!**

 **(Meanwhile Back With Maddie and Lona…)**

 **[Location: Sumter, South Carolina]**

Sumter Mall was a lot smaller than Maddie thought it would be.

However, it was to be expected, after all thanks to online shopping things like mall's were becoming a thing of the past. Still there were plenty of cars, and to their relief most were undamaged and full of gas.

"Jack pot!" Lona exclaimed as they managed to break into the shabby building. Most of the Mall was still standing, and Maddie set to work looking for the supplies they would need to stifle some gas for the Fenton RV.

Lona pulled out a few empty gallon jugs of milk from her back pack that they had managed to find on the way. There were three in all and Maddie had three herself, together the six jugs would contain enough gas to get the Fenton RV out of Walker's range. They would also be half way home, and once they were all safe Maddie would call home. Then Jazz would meet them there with enough gas to finish the journey.

It was a solid plan…

Or so she hoped.

"We'll need a water hose." Maddie instructed as they riffled through Sears. It was the only store in the Mall that might have one.

"Here we go!" Lona snagged a hose from the garden section and threw it her way.

"Good." Maddie praised. "You stay here in the mall and gather supplies, first aid kits, unexpired food anything you think we'll need."

"How long does it take to get to Amity Park?" Lona asked.

"Eight hours under normal conditions." Maddie answered. "But in this day and age it might take a lot longer." She warned.

"I understand." Lona assured her and set to work, scoping out the mall for food, water, first aid, and blankets.

Maddie left her to it, and cautiously walked back outside to start stifling up some gas. It was a dangerous criminal act that involved using a water hose and gravity to pump gas out of a car and into another. The only difference here was Maddie was pumping this gas into six jugs. Of course, holding six full jugs would be a challenge. Luckily, she found a shopping cart close by and was able use it as she moved from car to car.

It was rough task, most of the cars had been sitting in the sun for so long that the gas in them was no good. Others barely had any gas at all. Which is why they were left abandon in the first place. However, some were pretty full, and Maddie could only guess this was because their owners came here, and never left.

That was a troubling thought. Maddie had promised Lona's mother that she would be safe in her care, but really Maddie wasn't even able to watch her. If they wanted to make it to the camp in time before Jack left tomorrow morning than they had to split their efforts.

Maddie could only hope that by doing so she wasn't putting Lona in danger.

* * *

 **(Back with Lona…)**

Lona huffed as she carried her heavy load of goods over her shoulder. She was surprised that she had found so much supplies. In every apocalypse movie she ever saw supply runs like this were always very dangerous, and the rewards were almost never this plentiful. It just went to show that TV was never right about anything. Unfortunately, the only food she could find that she knew was not spoiled was beef jerky. After all this was a mall not a grocery store!

Still, beef jerky and candy was better than nothing. She just hoped the elderly members of their group would be able to handle the tough meat, and sugary candy that would probably rise their blood sugar to dangerous heights. She shook her head, doing her best not to think about that. She had to focus, she already had six aid kits and 5 sets of sheets along with her food choices. She had wanted to get blankets, but carrying the heavy jugs of gas was already going to be hard. So, she settled with sheets hoping that the heaters in the RV would keep them mostly warm in the already crisp weather.

Now all she needed was water! Her first idea was to go to the mini fridges by the cash registers, every store she had ever gone to had them, and she knew that at least Sears would not let her down. So, she headed back down that way.

Big mistake!

"Well if it isn't a little kitten that's lost her way." The ghost shapeshifter Bertrand growled as he stalked her in his wolf form.

Lona sees him and takes off running towards Sears, cursing herself for not grabbing the water first. And even more so for not being more aware of her surroundings.

"Running, are we?" Bertrand scoffed. "How cliché." He mocked and let out a loud howl.

* * *

 **(Back with Maddie…)**

"There all done." Maddie said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. It had taken her a lot longer than she had hoped, but none the less Maddie smiled into the setting sun. "Lona should be done by now." She realized as she added the last full jug into her shopping cart. "Maybe she needs help." She thought out loud.

It was then that Maddie hears the howl!

"Oh no!" She whispers, and for good reason. No doubt every ghost within 10 miles would have heard to too!

"Maddie!" Lona screams as she comes into view, jumping out of one of the broken windows from the Sears store. "Maddie, we have to go now!"

As crazy as it sounds Maddie thinks about the cart in her possession. "If they left the jugs here now it would all be for nothing. However, taking them would slow them down, and the carts large mass and creaky wheels would give them away.

Lona makes the decision for her, she drops her stuff in it and begins to push it towards the wooded area. "Come on if we get out of sight maybe we'll get lucky!"

Maddie forced herself to jump into action, her suit was low on power, and her blaster barely had any ammo. The two humans shared a fearful look for obvious reasons, in less they were met with a merical.

Then it would be all over for them.

Luckily someone was looking out for them that day.

* * *

 **(Back with Clockwork one month into the future.)**

"You can't hope to save them all." Klem warned him.

"She is already aware of my presents." Clockwork reasoned. "Besides if Daniel loses them now it could ruin everything."

"You cannot intervene." Melk argued "The chaos will only grow if you do so."

Clockwork was well aware of the Chaos theory, it was the danger that his powers always brought. Fate did not like it when someone tried to take her role and played god. Still he did not need to intervene, at least not completely.

He watched the past rift waiting for the opportunity to present itself.

Several of Walkers goons had flooded the sky in a matter of seconds, and it soon became clear that Maddie and Lona would not make it to the tree line in time. Suddenly, a large green Van came into view. And Maddie had an idea, if she could get that Van running they could use the shield generator on her suit on the Van as a quick getaway.

"Lona the Van!" Maddie urged.

"It's probably empty!" Lona argued, and yet they still went for it!

Clockwork knew the car was empty, but with a bit manipulation further in the past, he made sure the previous owner filled the tank before going to the mall that day; instead of waiting until after.

"Clockwork you're cheating again." Melk warned.

"What do you think will happen if he loses them again?" Clockwork asked the obvious. "To fill that pain again. To realize that even though he tried his hardest he still lost them?"

"You can't hope to save them all." Klem reasoned once more.

"I must!" Clockwork argued. "If not, this pain could be just what Pariah Dark needs to win when he tries to fuse with him."

The Observants seemed to understand his reasoning, because no one stopped him as he cause the previous owner to forget the keys, keeping the Van unlocked, and easy to start up.

"Oh my gosh what luck!" Lona cheered as they threw the jugs and supplies into the van and started off, screeching through the parking lot.

"Lona take the wheel!" Maddie advised. "I have to convert my suit's shield so that it can protect us!"

Lona takes the wheel in shaking hands as Walker's men start raining ecto-blast down on them. She dodges them the best she can, and for the most part they go unscaved.

"Just keep heading south." Maddie advised. "At this rate we'll be at the RV in 30 minutes." She bit her lip as she cut into the wiring compartment just under the stirring wheel. "You're doing great Hun." She praised the girl. "We're almost there."

Man, it was hard to stir like this. Lona clenched her teeth as she took the south exit heading back up town. Maddie was still in the driver's seat, forcing Lona to reach over her from the seat behind in order to grab the wheel.

"Almost…" Maddie mumbled. "Got it!" She declared as the shield went up, and not a moment too soon.

"Ahhh!" Lona screamed as a blast came down on them from the front, the shield held, repelling it off to their left. And the teen sighed in relief as Maddie took the wheel once more. "I never want to do that again!" She admitted.

Maddie found a smile slipping on her face. "You did good." She assured her.

Lona's eyes suddenly widen. "oh no I didn't get any water!" She realized.

"It's alright." Maddie assured her. "we'll last to the half way point."

Lona looks relieved. "Hey Mrs. Fenton." She says.

"Yeah sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"Thanks for not leaving me." Lona said.

"Leaving?" Maddie asked.

"That's why my mom was so scared back there." Lona explained. "As soon as the world fell apart around us all of her so-called friends just left us."

"Hey it's their loss." Maddie assured her. "Some people just get so scared they forget their fellow man."

"I guess it isn't right to judge them." Lona agreed. "I'm just glad you're different."

Maddie smiled. "Me too, now buckle up." She advised as they swerved left in order to avoid a pile up of cars. "This is going to get messy."

Lona obeyed, and grew quiet, allowing Maddie to focus on the road.

Her only hope was they would make it to camp by dawn.

* * *

 **(Back with Jack…)**

They had made it to the RV without incident…

A merical that Jack still could not believe that they had managed, and deep down he knew it was because of Maddie. He couldn't explain it, but he knew she must have gotten caught, or attracted some unwanted attention.

However, he kept the thought to himself. Lona's mother was already a nervous wreck, and didn't need any more stress.

And luckily for her she was about to get a dose of relief, said relief came in a familiar voice over his Comm link.

"Jack are you there?" Maddie asked. "Come in Jack."

"Read you loud and clear honey." Jack said as he answered. "We just made it to camp."

"Oh, thank heavens." Maddie voice sounds relived. "We've got the gas and supplies and will be there in 10 minutes."

"So soon?" Jack asked surprised.

"We hitched a ride." Lona's voice came over the Comm. "We found a car that works with keys and everything!"

"Is that my Lona?" Lona's mother cried. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah their fine." Jack assured her. "Sounds like they got lucky, and will be here soon."

"Thank goodness." Her mother said as the other survivor's cheered behind her.

"Jack I was only able to get half the gas we need." Maddie said, raining on their parade. "I think it's about time we called Jazz for back up."

"Way ahead of you Maddie." Jack assured her, radioing in Jazz. "I'll have her meet us at the half way point, and if we're lucky we'll all be in Amity Park by dinner tomorrow!"

Everyone cheered again as Jack ended the call to focus on calling his daughter, and to his surprise she was already one step ahead of them.

Jack froze as his daughter's voice came on the COMM link.

"Dad…mom are you there?" Jazz's voice sounded deeply concerned, and for good reason.

She couldn't explain it but ever since Dan left she felt like her family was in grave danger.

"Jazz kiddo we were just about to call." Jack assured her. "Look we ran into a little trouble…"

"I knew it!" Jazz exclaimed. "Like always you two ran into the fire with no water hose to put it out!"

"Oh, the fires out." Maddie assured her.

"Really?" Dani's voice responds; obviously surprised. "That was quick."

Jazz bit her lip and shared a look of worry with Valerie, after Dan left the Girls along with Tucker left to find Jack and Maddie. Leaving the town and the kids in Damion's care, only to find out now that everything was…

OK?

No, it wasn't ok. Jazz shook her head, she could still feel the overwhelming power of danger settling in. And all though she had no proof she had a feeling it was Clockwork trying to warn her of the dangers ahead.

Valerie gave her a firm nod, she could feel it too! Something was very wrong here; she could feel it, and the feeling got stronger the closer they got to Jazz's parents.

"Look Just meet us in Atlanta with some back up fuel." Maddie instructed. "Once we re fuel we'll head back home and take a breather."

"And have a good laugh." Jack added.

"Ok?" Jazz said sounding unsure. Never the less she ignores the increasing feelings of dread as she stirred the Fenton RV 2.0 towards Atlanta.

Her only hope is she is waking into an obvious trap.

* * *

 **-TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. It's All Coming Together

**Chapter 14: It's All Coming Together**

 **(Back with Lady Time…)**

It didn't take her long to piece together the missing pieces of the puzzle,

In fact, once she found out who the Phantom Knight really was it was far too easy to figure out what really happened when he faced off with the Fright Knight.

"I can't prove it with that moment blocked in Time, but he must have fused with your Knight as well." Lady time told her King as they prepared for the Knight's arrival. "That's why he appears different, appears to be full ghost."

"So, he's only one-fourth human now?" Pariah Dark mused. "it's a wonder he hasn't already caved to is own desires of blood lust."

This was true, the Dark Dan, Lady Time had read about would have jumped at the opportunity to have it all once more and yet…

"The fact that he isn't only proves my point." She said. "Clockwork has broken him, he fights for the good side now."

"Not to worry." Pariah Dark mused. "All loyalties can be bought." He assured her. "You just have to know which bargaining chip to use."

"Killing his family won't do it this time, I'm afraid." Lady Time countered. "He's grown too attached, killing them will just make him won't to eliminate you more."

"Which is why I no longer plan to." Pariah Dark revealed as his eyes fell back on the past Rift before them. Ever since the discovery of the Phantom's Knight's true identity the Rift had been playing through Dan's entire past, but not just his…"The ghost boy of this timeline too? Why?" He asked. "He is…"

"Dead?" Lady Time laughed. "He didn't kill him, Dan didn't kill any of them." She reasoned. "That's why I can still feel Clockwork's presence he was never destroyed just storied away in that sword for safe keeping."

Pariah Dark smiled. "Clever fool." He admitted out loud. "I his alter self in there too?" He asked.

"No." Lady Time revealed. "Once the blade pierce through him it was used as a bridged that fussed their souls as one. They are the same person now. Clockwork has blended their timelines into one." She explained. "That's why there are more similarities than most parallel universe would have."

"I see." Pariah Dark said. "And Vlad was aware of this all along?"

"Yes, since he was part of a fusion before, he was aware of what it entailed, and what it looks like." Lady Time explained.

"You keep saying Fusion." Pariah Dark Growled. "But what does it mean? How does one fuse?"

"It's like a ghost over shadowing another." Lady Time explained. "A skilled ghost who knows what they are doing during the overshadowing can force his ecto-matter to mix with the other causing them to become one being. Then the stronger mind of the two takes over while the other fades into oblivion."

"What you are describing is called a merge." Pariah Dark corrected her. "Weak ghost of the past would merge in order to become stronger."

"The technique has many names." Lady Time assured him. "Clockwork, Vlad, and Dan simply choose to call it fusion."

"it matter's not." Pariah Dark mused. "Power is power, no mater how you obtain it." He reasoned looKing at his ring.

"Do you think his new-found power makes him strong enough to wield your ring and crown?" Lady Time asked.

It was an interesting question, one Pariah Dark never thought he would hear. The Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire were so strong that only Pariah Dark had the power to wield them properly, it was why he became King in the first place, and never did he think anyone else could do what now did.

Until now…

"Clockwork sure seems to think so." He mused suddenly understanding the enemies plans fully.

"Not in his current form." Lady Time argued.

"No." Pariah Dark agreed. "But if he were to fuse with me." He added.

Lady Time's eyes widen. "That clever crow." She scoffed. "I can see why Dan admires him so greatly."

Pariah Dark laughed openly. "Yes, skilled that one." He admitted. "Should have known I would not be rid of him so easily."

"I will handle him." Lady Time vowed floating over to the future Rift. She could feel his eyes watching her from the future, and she would put a stop to it now!

"Careful he is expecting you no doubt." Pariah Dark warned.

"No Doubt." Lady Time confirmed and then with one final glace to her King she added. "You're wasting your time, the evil Dan you wish to reason with is no more."

"I don not wish to reason with evil." Pariah dark scoffed. "Such ventures are a waste of time. But a man desperate to save his family." He laughs. "that is an easier task."

Lady Time nodes at this. "Just one last piece of advice my league." She mused as the future past before her eyes in seconds. "Threatening a man's family is like a double edge sword, sharp and deadly." And with that she turned away, and disappeared into the future Rife, leaving him to his demise in order to face her own.

Yes, she was sure of t now…Clockwork the master of time would win this fight and yet she still moved towards her end.

"Like a true master of time." Clockwork mused as she appeared before him.

"If you think I'll just go down easy then you are wrong." She hissed. "We females are stubborn like that."

Clockwork chuckled despite it all. "You know it's strange I think…no I know I'm going to miss you." He admitted. "Dueling another sorcerer of time has been…well like those sweet and sour candies…"

"Bitter sweet?" Lady Time asked no doubt feeling the same away.

"Exactly you fared well my dear for a beginner, in fact I dare say you almost had me." Clockwork admitted.

"Almost is not good enough." Lady Time countered, her staff at the ready.

"No." Clockwork agreed as he too ready for battle. "No, it is not." And with that final retort he striked.

* * *

 **(Back with Jazz…)**

It hadn't taken them long to get to their destination…

Jazz grimaced as they the state boarded and into Atlanta no ghost had tried to stop them, in fact it would appear Walker's men had withdrawal from the fight and returned to the Ghost Zone. _'But why?'_ She wondered as she sees her Parent's RV come into view. What danger had they just walked into.

"A big one is coming." Valerie said as she appeared beside her.

Jazz gasped. "Val you're hair!"

"What about it?" Val asked.

Jazz took in the newly done crew cut and gave an uneasy smile. "It just looks different."

"I don't know." Valerie said. "I kind of like it." She admitted. "I saw it on me when Clockwork showed us the Alternate past and Man I loved it!"

Jazz smiled openly now. "You know what it suites you." She told her.

"Really?" Valerie asked.

"Totally." Tucker assured her as the gang came to a stop beside the other RV.

Jazz sighed in relief as Her parents came rushing out to greet her. "Looks like Mom made it back okay." She said.

"Thank goodness." Dani actually cried as their RV door opened to her parents.

"DANI!" Jack and Maddie yelled as she jumped into their awaiting arms.

"Mom!" Jazz joined in on the hug. "Dad you're okay!"

"Sorry for the scare Jazzy." Jack said. "We cut this one a little too close I think."

"A little?" Dani shouted.

"Okay we bit off a little more then we could chew." Maddie admitted. "But I wasn't worried. I had a great partner."

"Aw Maddie." Jack cooed.

"Not you Jack." Maddie said. "I'm talking about Lona."

"Lona?" Jazz asked.

"Oh yeah Lona great kid." Jack laughed. "Reminds me of you."

Jazz smiled. "Sounds about right." She said. "Let's just get the supplies to them, they must be starving."

"I got it!" Valerie said as she rummaged through the bags of supplies. She knew the bag of food was hear somewhere. She threw a bag to the seat behind her.

"Ów!" a voice cried.

Valerie's eyes widen. "ABBY!" She declared and turned to see her daughter and the twins who were no doubt invisible just moments ago. "What are you three doing here."

"We heard you say dad was still alive." DJ said confirming that they had bee ease dropping during Valerie's and Jazz's spill in the hospital. "We wanted to see him again."

"He is alive right?" Lilith asked hopefully.

Valerie sighed her anger already fading as she found the food supply bag to her left. She couldn't really blame them, besides her dad was still recovering from his accident and the hospital staff were too busy working to probably even notice they left. "Yes, he's okay but we don't know where he is." She answered, deciding to be honest.

"He'll find us." DJ said sure of himself now. "I just know it."

"Val what's taking so long?" Tucker asked as he entered the Back of the RV, only to see the answer. "Aw I see you found our stowaways."

"You knew?" Valerie gave Tucker a dirty look.

"I thought I heard whispers, but I wasn't sure." Tucker said giving Abby a wink.

Abby giggled.

Valerie shook her head. "When this is over you are both grounded." She warned as the five of the exited the RV.

"Seriously?" Jazz asked as the kids came out of the RV.

"Yeah here the whole time." Valerie snapped.

"Wow." Dani said. "I'm impressed. You guys were so quiet."

"Don't encourage them!" Jazz warned.

Too late the twins high-fived and Abby giggled again.

"Well you all must be hungry." Maddie said. "Why don't we join the others and get some food and a good night's rest before we get back on the road."

The family and friends agree as they entered the second RV to meet their new friends.

None of them knowing the danger that was slowly closing in.

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**


	15. The Final Test

**Author's Notes:** Okay guys I'm back and ready to finish this exciting series, but for those of you who haven't noticed I replaced chapter 14 with a real chapter so go back and read it first. If you already have then please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.

Yours Truly RoxieDivine ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Final Test**

 **(Back with the Phantom Knight…)**

He had a bad feeling about this….

A feeling that laid low in his gut and stayed there like an unwelcomed visitor. Yes, a big change had happened in his absence he could feel it.

This was bad…

And yet he moved forward ever still trusting his teacher to warn him if there is danger ahead, but unannounced to him his teacher was busy with his own problems.

 _'I won't always be there to help you make the right decision.'_

For some reasons those words greeted him, and it is then that the Phantom Knight knows that the end of their little games is drawling to a close.

 _'One final test…to prove your worth.'_ Clockwork's voice rang out. _'And I can't give you the answers to this one. You're on your own.'_

The Phantom Knight's eyes narrowed with determination. "I won't let you down." He whispered, pressing forward still.

Clockwork smiled as he dodged another deathly blow of chaos from Lady Time's Staff. "You never could." He assured him.

"How touching." Lady Time scoffed throwing another blow as the observants kept their distance in the corner of the tower and for good reason.

Fighting between time wielders was dangerous. One confirmed hit from a blast from either side could tear you out of the fabrics of time causing you to cease to exist.

She knew this was her fate, yet she fought own and she did so because deep down she was like Clockwork. Deep down she understood.

Life was a means to an end, but to focused solely on that end is to have never live at all.

She knew this and lived by it, and that demanded respect.

Besides she wasn't truly evil, no she was where Clockwork had once been not so long ago. A master of time forced to wield it how other's saw fit. His eyes fell on the Observants, They could have made him like this, yet he found away to break his chains.

"Let me help you." He said to her. "I can change…"

"My fate?" Lady Time Scoffed. "What good would that do?"

"A lot." Clockwork assured her as he hit her dead on with a blast, but to her surprise she does fade from existence instead she is simply disarmed.

"You are a fool to even thing of giving me a chance." She screamed at him.

"Yes, a fool indeed." Clockwork mused. "But as a stubborn halfa once taught me, everyone deserves a second chance." He uses his staff to for an alternate Rift. "Here is yours, step through here and your life be as it was before your future-self, instructed you to break Vlad out of prison. You can tell her no, you can go on to have a happy and full life. Or…." He gestured to her Staff on the other side of her. "You can chose to go for your weapon and cease to exist. Your call."

Silence follow his words, not out of spite but simply because nothing needs to be said.

They both know what her choice will be, and yet he still asked…still gave her this chance.

"Stupid fool!" Lady Time Shouted and ran for her staff.

The alternate Rift closes behind her as she runs, and Clockwork makes his final move.

She never reaches her staff before it's over, the blow from Clockwork's own staff hit's it's mark dead on and in an instant, she is gone.

"Yes." Clockwork spoke gravely. "A stupid fool indeed."

* * *

 **(Back with The Phantom Knight...)**

He found his master right where he had left him…

Waiting for him outside of Lady Time's tower, Pariah Dark smiled as he grew closer, no doubt Clockwork had already warned him to be on his toes. Still the King was determined to pretend everything was just as the Knight had left it.

It would keep him guessing and give the King the advantage he needed.

"Master." The Phantom Knight bowed before his master presenting his sword to him. "I have defeated Plasmius it was just as I said." He confirmed. "He has been plotting your demise."

"I know." Pariah Dark said simply. "I've been watching." He gestured behind him to Lady Time's Tower. "You have served me well thus far." He admitted. "There is now only one enemy who stands in our way."

"Who?" The Phantom Knight asked, as he placed his sword in its sleeve it was obvious Vlad would stay there and live in his own little nightmare as his punishment for stepping out of line.

 _'_ _Serves him right.'_ The Phantom Knight thought. Still he wasn't sure that he liked the fact that the King's focus had shifted from him so easily. Like Vlad had been nothing but a pesky insect buzzing in his face annoyingly. _'If that's the case.'_ He thought. _'Then what does that make me?'_

"Who?" Pariah Dark scoffed as if it wasn't obvious. "Take me to Atlanta." He ordered.

The Phantom Knight opened a portal without question ad the King stepped through and gestured that his knight follow. The Phantom Knight does so reluctantly, he had a bad feeling about this…

And rightfully so.

"Fate has graced us with allowing my enemies to be away from the safety of their shield." Pariah Dark mused.

The Phantom Knight eyes widen as he took in the two Fenton RVs below them. "So, this is it?" he asked finally realizing the truth.

"Yes, from what I hear you can disable ghost shields with a single wail." The King laughed. "Another power you've kept from me isn't that right…Daniel."

He should have seen this coming, and yet it still caught him by surprise.

"Or should I call you Dan?" Pariah Dark asked knowingly. "Which one is it?"

"Neither." The hero answered as he changed his form from The Phantom Knight and back to Danny Phantom, his white cape and fiery white hair danced in the wind. "And both at the same time." He admitted.

"Why chose that form?" Pariah Dark mused. "it will do you no good."

"This is who I am." Danny Phantom answered. "I am a symbol of hope to all who see me. Besides no since in keeping up the ruse now that you know."

"Indeed." Pariah Dark seemed to agree.

"What is don't get is why." Danny admitted.

"Why?" Pariah Dark asked.

"If you knew; why string me along?" Danny asked. "Why not just attack me?"

"We both want the same thing." Pariah Dark reasoned. "You want a world were the ghost and humans never mix as do I."

"Is that right?" Danny asked looking no-where nears convinced. "What happened to killing us all?"

"It's true I did plan to purge you and your kind with death, but by watching your past I learned there is another way." Pariah Dark added. "You and your family can use your ghost shield to eliminate the ghost DNA within you. You'll all be human, and we can put this matter to rest."

A peaceful resolution? Was it possible?

Danny looked down at the RVs below them, no doubt his family were helping survivors and had stopped to rest before heading home. He wondered what they were doing right now.

Did they know of the danger they were currently in?

And would them knowing make much of a difference?

"you really expect me to believe you'll just leave us alone?" Danny asked rather insulted. "Don't insult me the moment I'm no longer a threat is the moment your kind will prey on the innocence of this world."

"Innocence?" Pariah Dark laughed. "Since when did you care about them?"

"I've always." Danny began.

"Always?" Pariah Dark scoffed. "You enjoyed the brutality even now, you haven't changed."

"No." Danny yelled. "I have changed!" He screamed.

"Why?" Pariah Dark asked. "For them?" he gestured to the RVs. "They're not yours they are his!" he shouted. "You think this will erase what you've done? What would Valerie say if she knew what you did to her in your other life?"

Danny winced as the memory played back before his mind, Dan destroyed everything, and everyone she loved and saved her for last.

To torture her.

He remembered the way she looked at him, like he was a monster.

 _"_ _You're no my Danny…not anymore!"_

Those words cut through him like knives now, how could he?

What gave him the right to believe that he deserved anything better than the sorrow and devastating loneliness that he had. What kind of monster deserved a second chance.

Did he really thought he could just pretend it never happened?

But it didn't, that time stream is gone…

No, it did happen, gone or not he was still here which means he still did this!

"Now you see the truth." Pariah Dark said. "You do not belong with them. Rid yourself of them, and reclaim what is yours."

He could do that?

Dan suddenly felt a shift in his soul, yes Dan could feel it as could Danny. They could split into two different people again. He could be free of this pain.

Yes, that's all this was…PAIN.

These happy memories of their family, they were not Dan's but Danny's. And seeing them pained him so, because he knew the truth.

They were not his, they never were.

His Sam, his Tucker, and his family were gone, and it was all his fault.

The realization was too much for him, Dan fell to the ground below to his knees…defeated.

Pariah Dark floated down to him a smug look on his face. "See I knew you would come to reason." He mused. "Now rid yourself of them so we may be done with this and together we can rule this wasteland together."

Could it really be that simple?

Perhaps if he rid himself of them now the pain would finally go away.

Yes, that's all he ever wanted…

Was the pain to go away.

But it never did.

Maybe now it would finally be over…

"Danny!"

His eyes widen, and he turned to see them there, his family; his parents, his sisters; Jazz and Dani, along with Tucker, Abby, and Sam with the twins all with a shared look of relief. They were happy he was alive, happy he was okay.

Only he wasn't the Danny they were hoping for…NO! NO ONE WOULD HOPE FOR A MONSTER LIKE HIM!

Or so he thought.

"Well don't just stand there!"

He watched as Valerie pushed through them and his breathe caught. She looked the same she always did. Her hair cut short in a crew cut, her green eyes blazing with that same look of determination.

"Go get him." She yelled. "Both of you." She added with a smile.

Dan gasped as that smile seemed to make the world stop turning, he knew that smile, from a memory…from another life.

It was back when Valerie had gone to Clockwork to change his fate, he was about to stop them when Clockwork froze time.

 _"So, what now?" Valerie had asked._

 _"I do the one thing I've been wanting to do since I started this job." Clockwork answered. "I manipulate time for the better. But before I do any last words to your friend here?" he asked gesturing to Dark Dan._

 _Valerie nodded. "Goodbye." She said to the frozen Dark Dan. "I hope to see your better side really soon, I miss him dearly."_

And that's when he saw that smile, it had been clear as day on her face.

At the time he thought it had been out of spite, but now he knew better. "Val had been smiling because she was looking forward to seeing me again as a better version of myself." He said out loud.

"What?" Pariah Dark looks stunned.

"She risked everything for me." Dan shouted as he got to his feet, no not Dan, he could feel his souls realigning: he and Danny were on the same page. Once again, they had the same goal, and they were the same person. "And I will not let her down." He said looking to Valerie. "Never again."

Valerie's smile grew. She knew they'd both come around. "Go get him Danny!"

"Yeah you can beat him DAD!" DJ yelled as Lilith cheered.

Sam held them close to her. The RVs were equipped with a ghost shield.

They were safe…for now.

And he would make sure it stayed that way forever.

Danny knew what he had to do, this was his destiny, the future Clockwork had been pushing him towards all along.

He should have known

I Am Daniel "Danny" Fenton and Danny Phantom." He said, facing off to the King of all ghost. "And I will not let you hurt them or anyone else ever again!"

"Fool!" Pariah Dark hissed as they began to circle one another, the final battle was upon them, and only one would taste victory. "You should have taken my offer. Now you will perish and trust me this time it will be fir real. And believe me it will be slow, you know nothing of pain, but I will teach you."

"No, it is you who knows nothing of pain." Danny Phantom hissed and with that he made the first blow…

 **To Be Continued….**


	16. The Final Showdown!

**Author's Notes:** Almost Done guys! I really hope this series was a ride you truly won't forget.

Thanks for reading and Please review.

Yours Truly RoxieDivine;)

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Final Showdown**

 **(Back with Danny…)**

He wasn't sure what Clockwork thought would be so different about this battle and their last, but surely this is not what he had in mind.

Danny spat blood onto the ground as he got to his feet his first blow had been countered with a blow from Pariah Dark himself.

The Ghost King had seemed to produce his mace from out of no where and had bashed him across the head with it the moment he came into range. "Foolish child, you've learned nothing."

It was true.

Did he really think he could just swoop in and take the King off guard?

Apparently!

Danny refocuses his efforts remembering now just how hard it was to face the king the first time they fought. He nearly didn't fair well all those years ago, and Danny knew that he would have to call forth every weapon and power in his arsenal from both timelines in order to win this day. He knew all he had to do was get close enough to nock off the King's crown. Without the Crown of Fire Danny might actually stand a chance to make move on fusing with him.

With this in mind Danny drew his sword and just in time too for moments later the mace came tumbling down towards him again. However, the hero blocks the blow this time with his blade, he could do this. He knew he could!

The King had no army to defend him this time, no one was coming to his rescue.

Then again if Pariah dark needed rescue he sure didn't act like it!

Dani winced as the mace bared down on her brother who was struggling to fend of the blows with his sword. How she wanted to step in, to intervene in some way, but she feared that she would only get in the way.

"It'll be fine." Valerie assured her, placing her hand n her shoulder to calm her. "He's got this."

Dani tried to believe her, but the odds just looked too great.

Sam clenched her fist as she watched the battle rage on. How could she just stand here when he needed her? How could she standby when he was all alone?

The answer looked up at her in the form of their children.

They needed her, and Danny needed her to be safe and out of Pariah Dark's reach and at the moment no place was safer then under this ghost shield.

The moment they ran to his aid was the moment they would lose.

They all knew this, but watch was just too hard.

Danny gritted his teeth as he allowed himself to focus on the moment, using Fright Knight's powers he summons and throw white flaming crystal meteors down on both him and Pariah Dark. The meteors rained down like balls of fire, and Danny ducked and rolled out range to avoid them.

Pariah Dark however, faced them head on using his Telekinesis and mace to smash them while they were still in the air.

Danny uses this moment to make his move multiplying into several versions of himself. This move had been a changing factor in his last battle with the king. What stunned him about it was it would seem the King did not have this ability himself.

No, it would appear multiplying was an ability reserved for halfas such as Vlad, Dani, and himself. Perhaps that was it, perhaps the King was simply jealous of them, or perhaps he even feared them.

Pariah Dark finished dispatching the meteors just in time to notice his opponent's next. "You really think you can beat me the same way you did ten years ago?" He scoffed obviously insulted. He waved his mace like a wand, and Danny gasped as multiple ghost rays blast from the mace hand hit several of his clones.

Danny dodged the one meant for him and lunged, several of his clones followed his lead swarming around the King of Ghost like insects.

Yes, that's all he was, all anyone was to him.

"Insects!" Pariah Dark His slamming the head of his mace down on the ground creating a force so mighty that it threw Danny and his clones back several feet. "Show me some real power!"

"Fine!" Danny yelled. "You want to play it that way?" He asked. "Then take this!" He wailed his ghostly wail at the enemy. He allowed all his frustrations and malice out as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The force was perhaps the largest that his scream had ever produced for even a ghost of Pariah Dark's size was thrown back, but he recovered quickly which only resulted in Danny screaming harder and louder!

Pariah Dark grunted and decided to fly out of the chaos of his scream, but it did nothing to save him. Danny simply moved to follow him creating a path of destruction out of all that was in the way.

Including his family.

"Danny stop!" Sam screamed, her warning nearly coming too late!

Danny stopped just as the force of his wail was almost upon them. How could he have been so blind? He cursed himself inwardly, What kind of father started a fight with his children and wife in range?

Had he learned nothing?

Pariah Dark certainly didn't think so. "All that power." He laughed. "And you still don't know how to use it."

It was true knowing how to wield his powers correctly had never been his strong suite. No, it was a lesson he was always having to relearn. Pariah Dark on the other hand was always in control who was he to think he could replace such control?

And should he even try?

 _'_ _Control?'_ Clockwork's voice asked. _'You call his mayhem control?'_

"Looks like control to me." Danny admitted out loud.

"Is that Clockwork?" Pariah Dark scoffed. "Need that old crow to help you defeat me, do you?"

Danny growled, his anger and frustration was getting the better of him now and Pariah Dark could see it as plain as day.

"There's the anger." He mused and lunged.

Danny barely as time to put up his defenses, his blade comes up with just seconds to spare.

"Admit it child you're not faring any better then you did last time." Pariah Dark cackled.

It was true he was faring poorly.

 _'_ _Daniel you're losing.'_ Clockwork pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah well why don't you just tell me how to beat him already!" Danny yelled.

 _'_ _I already have.'_ Clockwork seemed to shake his head. _'The question is what's stopping you? Still can't stomach the evil?'_

Time seemed to go still at his words, and a smile seemed to form on his lips. With a new since of strength that Pariah Dark had never felt from him before Danny threw him back several feet.

The Ghost King Didn't lose his footing, but he's obviously stunned. "How?"

Danny laughs, it's a menacing one, Dan's laugh and it sends chills down his own spine.

"What's so funny?" Pariah Dark dared to ask.

"I am." Danny admitted. "I'm so stupid." He shakes his head. "I guess I'm just a creature of habit, the moment my teacher abandons me I go back to my old ways."

"So, you've lost it then?" Pariah Dark asked. "Pathetic." He lunges, but he's in for a surprise this time.

In the beginning Danny had been hiding behind his and Fright Knight's powers avoiding Dan's methods in fear that he would lose sight of what mattered, but Clockwork had reminded him that there was only one way to deal with Pariah Dark's type.

And that was by fighting fire with fire, so as the King of ghost lunged, Danny surprised him by grabbing him by the throat.

"Surprised?" He asked a stunned Pariah Dark. "Well you're in for it now because I really hate using this side of me!" He throws him then, clean across the way.

"GO Dad!" DJ shots.

"Son you and your sister inside now!" Danny ordered as he closed in on his prey.

"But dad." DJ whined.

"Now DJ!" Danny yelled his eyes narrowing on Pariah Dark. "None of you need to see this."

"But-" DJ began, but it's Lilith who drags him back into the RV with Abby falling in close behind.

"All of you." Danny added.

Dani is the first to follow suite, its obvious Danny doesn't want them to see him like this. "Come on mom, Dad this is about to get ugly."

Maddie took one last look at her son and then nodded. "I'll go check on Lona and the other's." She said going for the second RV.

Jack followed her lead but not before giving his son one last look. "I'm proud of you Danny." He told him. "I always have been."

And then he was gone.

Dani went to check on the Twins and Abby with Val hot on her heels Leaving Jazz, Tucker and Sam as the only ones left.

"I'll be back." He told them as he moves in closer on the enemy.

Sam smiled it was just like the first time he went the face the Ghost King years ago, almost to the T, only this time the Ghost King's fate would be far worse.

And it would seem Danny's fate too would change…for one last time.

"Go get him Little brother." Jazz said smiling.

"We'll be right here waiting for you when you're done." Tucker assured him.

"I'll always love you." Sam told him. "No matter what."

Danny allows her words to give him strength, but his eyes never leave Pariah Dark, the Ghost King was getting to his feet now, recovering from his shock, but it's too late.

He's finished.

Still it's never like a King to go down easy he throws his mace towards his enemy with surprising strength.

It's matters not.

Danny uses his spectral body manipulation to turn into a green mist causing the mace to go right threw him unscaved.

"NO!" Pariah Dark screamed as he threw everything he had at Danny, Ghost rays and all, he even drew his sword something Danny had never seen before.

They all went right throw their target.

Danny changed back to his normal for as he drew closer still.

"How is this possible?" Pariah Dark asked as his enemy was now with in reach and still closing in. he stabbed him with his sword once more only for a hole to appear in Danny's chest rendering him unharmed by the blade.

Danny smiled. "Didn't my sister ever tell you?" he asked. "Me and my future, we're inevitable."

Jazz shook at those words, those were the same words Dan used before defeating her back when he tried to solidify is dark future. She moves to stop this forgetting herself for the moment, but to her surprised Someone stops her.

"Val!" Jazz cried as Valerie jumped out of the RV and grabbed her by the waist in an effort to stop her. "I have to."

Valerie shook her head. "He's got this!"

"He said this would get ugly." Jazz said, remembering how Danny had told him that Dan did something so hobble to his past human self that not even Vlad could stomach enough bravery to describe it.

"He's different now." Sam said, not looking away.

And it was true, at first Danny did think he would have to go that far, but then he remembered what Clockwork had said.

 _'_ _Most ghost do not want peace, most do not want to stay out of the world of the living. Sometimes you must be cruel…'_

Yes, he had to be firm with them, but at the same time if he was too cruel he would be no better then Pariah Dark. No, he needed a balance between the two, and that was why Danny and Dan merged as one soul.

For balance.

Danny lifted his hand for the final blow, and Jazz gasped as he used an ecto-blast to knock the crown off Pariah Dark's head. "Check mate." He said and lunged overshadowing Pariah Dark in an instant. It's only then that his taunting phrase makes him realize something.

Ten years ago, when Vlad started their first war with Pariah Dark his intentions were unclear until he showed up with the rest of the ghost of the Ghost Zone to help him stop the Ghost King, In the end he said something that Danny didn't understand until now.

 _"_ _What? That I used two 14-year-old pawns to turn a knight, and topple a king? It's chess, Daniel. Of course, you don't understand, but-but then you never really did."_

 _'_ _You Cheater.'_ Danny realized. _'You stole Vlad's plan.'_ He thought as the eternal battle between him and Pariah Dark begins.

 _'_ _Stole?'_ Clockwork asked. _'More like repurposed.'_ He corrected. ' _besides it's not like he'll be using it any time soon.'_

No, he supposed not.

Danny forced himself to focus on the battle at hand and silenced Pariah Dark once and for all.

Physically beaten, the Former Ghost King did not far well when it came to inning over Danny's experience at fussing and he soon faded into nothing.

"So much for power." Danny scoffed. "Turns out he had no control after all."

"Told you." Clockwork mused as he appeared behind him.

Danny turns to see his old friend was not the one within the Soul Shredder, but a Clockwork from the future. "A simple congratulations will do." He told him.

"Well done." Clockwork mused. "So how does it feel?"

"Feel?" Danny asked.

"Dude you're huge!" Tucker said as he and everyone else raced towards him from the RV.

It's only when he looks down on him that he realizes that he is indeed bigger, as big as Pariah Dark id no doubt.

"Oh no." He says, wincing in obvious displeasure. "How bad is it?" he asked looking for a reflective surface, so he can examine his face.

"Not bad." Clockwork assured him. "If you don't mind looking like a giant bearded octopus."

"What!" Danny exclaimed picking up a car's side mirror in utter worry, only to realize he doesn't look much different at all. He's just taller and a bit more muscular than moments before. His snow-white flaming hair still had its ponytail. He examined his light blue skin, and red eyes closely. They were still the same, he moved on to his pointed ears, fangs, and a goatee. All the same even his black jumpsuit with white trim and DP logo are as they should be. "I'm me." He realized.

"Well of course you are." Clockwork mused as he pick up the Soul Shredder from the ground. It had been abandon during the battle, and Clockwork wasted no time releasing its victims.

The observants came first surrounding Danny and his family as the sword released them, but they didn't appear threatening, so Danny relaxed as the present-day Clockwork appeared before them.

"I trust you can take it from here." The future clockwork told his current-self.

"I'll manage." Clockwork assured his future self, his time staff now in hand.

"What of Lady Time?" Danny asked.

"I tried to reason with her." Clockwork told him. "But…" There was no need to finish.

Danny understood, some just never learn.

"Well I'll be off then." The future Clockwork mused. "No doubt you'll be storming in my tower like you own the place." He gave himself a wink. "Prepare yourself old fool this one will never let you live this down."

"Perfect." The present-day Clockwork scoffs playfully. "Just what I need more complaining."

"Yes, he really can be such a child sometimes." Future Clockwork agreed.

"Sometimes?" The present-day Clockwork scoffed once more. "Try all the time."

"Hey I'm right here." Danny reminded them both his voice booming around them.

"And that's my Que." The Future Clockwork mused as a future Rift appears before him.

"CLOCKWORK!" A Voice booms from it.

The Future Clockwork chuckles. "Told you." He says and with that he takes his leave, the future Rift disappearing behind him.

Danny goes to say something to Current Clockwork, probably along the lines of how much trouble he's in when His kids run forward.

"Wow you are big." DJ said as if realizing it for the first time.

"Daddy?" Lilith asked. "You are my Daddy, right?" She asked unsure.

"What?" Danny laughed as he scooped them both up in his arms. "Of course, I am." He assured her, holding them close. "Did you really think I'd let that bully beat me?"

"No, I always knew you'd win!" DJ declared.

"We all did." Sam said joining in on the embrace, even though now compared to her husband's new height she's much smaller, about up to his waist.

"Still think this isn't weird?" Danny asked.

"Compared to the pointy ears and fangs this is just a growth spirt." Sam said with a laugh.

"Seriously?" Danny asked.

"So, you got taller." Jazz said. "I'm still the older one, and don't you forget it." She said giving him a playful punch.

"Me too." Dani added. "Since girls are more mature than guys anyways."

"Hey I resent that." Tucker countered. "I am plenty mature."

"Says the guy who's first degree as Mayor is to bring Nasty Burgers into a global franchise." Dani added.

"For burger lover s everywhere!" Tucker argued.

"I rest my case." Dani said with a laugh.

"Don't you get it by now?" Val asked. "We don't care if you look different, what matter is what's on the inside."

"And you have a heart of gold." Maddie said. "But next time you fake your death I'll make you pay Mr.!" She yelled. "Honestly to make a mother worry like that."

"Sorry." Danny said. "I had to make it convincing." He told them.

"Well Dan my boy I think you were a little too convincing." Jack said looking around them. "They've really trashed the place in your absence."

"Nothing a little time misplacement can't fix." Clockwork assured them and with a wave of his staff the city rebuild itself around them.

"Clockwork you're cheating again!" Klem warned.

Clockwork simply ignored him and floated over to the discarded Crown of Fire.

"What happens now?" Danny asked as he placed his kids down.

"Well you seem to handle the Ring of Rage well enough." Clockwork said.

It is only then that Danny realizes he is now wearing the ring thanks to his fusion with Pariah Dark.

"How is it?" Clockwork asked as the Observers seem to tense around them. He ignored them, the fools would fear the wind if it blew too hard for their liking.

Danny shrugged. "A bit too flashy if you ask me." He said causing the observants to sigh in relief. "Do I really need it?"

"No." Clockwork says as he presents him with the Crown of Fire. "This is only yours if you wish it to be." He told them. "I can't make this decision for you."

"Funny it's never stop you before." Melk countered.

Danny smiles openly as Clockwork visibly tries his best to ignore him as he holds the crown out to him more so now. His smile fades as he realizes that he is about to choose between his family and his destiny. He'd have to choose the balance of both the human and Ghost worlds over being with the ones he loved.

But did he have to? Did he really have to choose?

No, no he didn't.

Danny nodded to Clockwork and the Time Ghost floated up to him and place the crown on his head. Danny felt the power build noticeably larger inside if him, if there had been only Dan in here the power might have proven to be too great. However, it was just as Clockwork had said it would be. Everything was falling into place, and everything had its purpose.

Danny suddenly noticed as the ghost of the ghost world began to come from far and wide to get a glimpse at their new King.

"Figures." Skulker says. "Should have known you would not die so easily."

For a moment Danny's family tenses as if they just realized the danger might not yet be over. Would the Ghost Zone accept their new King? Or would they challenge him now?

The entire world seemed to hold it's breath.

"I am your king now." Danny said, his voice booming for effect. "In less you think you can fair against me." He waited, but no one challenged him at first, he thought it was out of fear, but then he realizes it.

They do not charge out of respect, for he has saved them from the Ghost King not once, but twice now.

"King you maybe." Ember says.

"But we shall see if you are worthy to lead." Frostbite added.

Danny nodded and produced a ghost portal. "We've done enough damage here." He told them. "Let's go home." He ordered.

No one moved to follow.

"NOW!" Danny boomed.

This time the response is in the form of frantic subjects rushing into the portal, shoving each other to be the first to obey.

Only Clockwork and the observants are unmoved.

"See I told you he'd be good at this." Clockwork said smugly to the Observants.

"And you were right." Melk said rather bitterly.

"Like always." Klem added.

"See you at home for Dinner?" Maddie asked her son.

"He wouldn't miss it." Jack said before Danny could answer. "Right Dan my boy?"

Danny looks to Clockwork hopefully, and Clockwork gives him a nod, it was his decision.

Danny smiled and said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Absolutely not!" Melk shouts as he ushers Danny into the Portal. You have much to do, And I purpose we decree no more mixing of our worlds." He suggested. "Just look at the trouble it causes!"

"Yes, you must set an example." Klem added.

Danny gives Sam a shrug as he disappears within the portal.

Clockwork smiles and says. "He might be a little late for dinner."

Jazz laughed. "What's new?"

"I guess I better attend this." Dani said as she changes into her ghost form. "Meet you guys back at the house." She adds before diving into the portal.

"You should be fine now." Clockwork assured them. "All is as it was before the Ghost King woke up."

"If that's the case traffic will be terrible." Maddie said as they begin to load up in the RVs. "We best take Lona and them home First."

"Looks like we'll be late to dinner too." Jake joked. "You'll let him know will you."

"Of course." Clockwork answered. "Now I must be going, n doubt he's already drowning without me."

"Clockwork!" Danny screams from within the portal.

Clockwork smiles. "See what I mean?" he says before diving into the portal without a moment to lose. "Can't keep my new King waiting too long." He thought out loud. "He'll pop a blood vessel." And with those final words the portal disappears in a cloud of dust.

"Will we really see him again?" DJ asked his mom hopefully.

"Oh, he'll be there." Sam assured him as they all began to load up in the RV. "And if he knows what's good for him he'll pick up some milk on the way home."

DJ laughed as they began their long journey home, already looking forward to seeing his dad again. They had a lot to catch up on, they all did,

 _'_ _Just don't keep us waiting too long this time little brother.'_ Jazz thought as the sun sunk down on another successful day.

* * *

 **-To Be Continued.**


	17. Epilogue

**Author's Notes:** And so, this series ends, man it's been one crazy ride! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and as always, I hope to see you in my next story.

Yours Truly: Roxie Divine ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Epilogue**

 **(Back with Future Clockwork…)**

 **[One Year Into The Future…]**

"Everything is as it should be." He said finally allowing himself a moment to relax.

"And how long do you think it will stay that way?" Melk asked.

"This is utterly nerve racking!" Klem yelled. "And how do we know the new King is any better? Have we traded one monster for another?"

"He'll do just fine." Clockwork assured them, his eyes finally leaving the rifts. There was no need to watch them for the moment.

"Of course, you think so." Melk snapped "You've never once doubted his greatness."

"Of course not, this is how it was always meant to be." Clockwork told him.

"So, we have nothing to worry about?" Melk asked.

Clockwork sighed and gestured to the present Rift, it flickers to life showing Danny in his human form enjoying a picnic with his family. The once desolate wasteland was now flowing with color, and life. And it was all thanks to Danny and his overpowering devotion to serve both worlds.

The ghost portals were a thing of the past, now only Danny had the means of getting in and out, a privilege he did not take lightly. After all every ghost was just waiting for him to slip up, to prove he was unworthy for the crown.

All but Clockwork, who never doubted him in the slightest. "Does it look like we need to worry?" He asked. "Everything is fine, everything is as it should be." He assured them. "And as for the future…" me mused but makes no move to look towards the future Rift. "Only Time Will Tell…"

* * *

THE END!


End file.
